


A Wounded Soul

by Kenyancougar



Series: A Wounded Soul [1]
Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenyancougar/pseuds/Kenyancougar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk home from the park one evening changed the life of one Samuel W. Braddock forever. How did this single event affect Sam? Follow our favorite guy around to see. ((Not related to my other Flashpoint works "Recall" or "Making a Soldier")) **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Flashpoint, only my own OC's**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on brudder! I wanna go to the pwaygwound!”

Sam laughed as Anna jumped along next to him, her hand in his.  He loved his five year old little sister so very much, despite the fact that she could be really annoying. They were currently on the way to the playground that was just three blocks from their house.  Anna had been driving their mother crazy with the amount of energy she had so Mom had asked him to take her to go play for a while.  That’s how he ended up on the way to the playground that Anna loved so much.

If he was being honest he would admit that he was happy to get out of the house.  Things were always crazy when his parents were planning a party and this was no exception.  He figured that he was better off here today.  Nine year olds weren’t necessary for things like planning a party.  It’s not like he would get to go anyway.

Sam paused at the crosswalk.

“Sammy, let _me_ push the button!”  Anna insisted as she turned to her brother with a huge smile.

“Sure sis.”  Sam smiled as he watched her skip to the pole to press the button that would allow them to walk across the street. 

Once her job was completed she skipped back to her brother’s side, slid her hand in his, and rocked back and forth on her feet as she waited for the sign to change.  She could see the playground in the park just across the street and she couldn’t wait to get there!

A couple of minutes later Sam and Anna walked into the playground and Sam let go of Anna’s hand.  She immediately ran to the large structure in the middle of the playground and made her way to the top of the biggest slide, her favorite.  Sam laughed as Anna squealed the whole way down.

Sam went to the monkey bars that were located just across from the main structure of the playground.  He climbed the ladder, swung across the bars, then climbed to the top and sat down on top of the bars.  From here he could see the whole playground and easily keep track of Anna.  His dad had showed him this spot once and now he would sit here and guard his sister as she played.

Anna squealed with delight every time she slid down the large red slide.  It was long, and twisty, and just so much fun! When she got to the bottom she spun in a circle looking for her big brother.  She knew he was watching her and she smiled when he waved from the top of the scary monkey bars.  He was like her guardian angel, always looking out for her.

She decided that she had to keep playing.  She wanted to go down the slide as many times as she could before Sammy said it was time to go home.  Anna turned and ran up the stairs to the top of the slide, ready to squeal all the way to the bottom again.

About an hour and a half later Sam looked at his watch and sighed.  He always hated this part, telling Anna it was time to go home.  She was having so much fun on the slide.  But, at the same time, he didn’t want to be late.  He knew his Dad wouldn’t be happy if he didn’t bring Anna home on time.  It was his job to look out for her after all.

Sam stretched out his legs and lifted his arms over his head.  Then he grabbed the sides of the monkey bars and lowered his legs between the bars.  Moments later he dropped to the ground underneath of them.  He landed in what he called his super hero pose, on one knee with a fist on the ground.  He smiled before he stood and dusted the dirt off of his pants.

“Anna!  It’s time to go home.”  Sam called as he walked towards the bottom of the slide.

“NO!”  Anna cried as she appeared at the top of the long red slide. “I don’t wanna go!”

“If we don’t go now Dad will get mad.  And Mom too, we’ll miss dinner.”  Sam explained as he put his hands on his hips.  He already knew that she was going to wine all the way home.

This time Anna didn’t squeal as she descended the slide.  She hated, hated, _hated_ this part of the day.  If she had it her way she would live at the playground with the long red slide.  When she got to the bottom she crossed her arms, lowered her head, and put on her pouty face.  Poochy lip and all.

“Anna, we don’t have time for you to pout.  We have to go home.”  Sam explained as he reached for her hand. “You know, I think I heard Mom say that she was making macaroni and cheese with dinner.”  Sam commented as he leaned down to her level and smiled.

“Mac and cheese!”  Anna cried with glee as she lifted her head to look at her brother.

“With extra cheese!”  Sam whispered in her ear, as if it was the biggest secret in the world.

“I wuv mac and cheese!”  Anna squealed with excitement as she jumped up and down. 

Sam’s grin widened as he took Anna’s hand and they started to make their way home.  He was so glad he had heard Mom talking about dinner. He hadn’t been looking forward to dragging a pouty Anna all the way home.  At least now she was happy to go.  And by the way she was bouncing along the sidewalk Sam thought that she wouldn’t complain too much at bedtime tonight either.

Anna once again insisted on pushing the button for the crosswalk when they approached the street.  Sam allowed her to do so because it always made her so happy and she felt like a big kid.  They both stood and waited patiently, her hand in his, for the light to change.

Once the light for the crosswalk changed Sam looked both ways out of habit before they stepped into the street.  Dad always said that you never, never, never cross the street without looking both ways, even if the light said you could walk.  Dad had told him that cars didn’t always follow the rules so they had to be extra careful.

Once they reached the opposite sidewalk they turned to head towards their house.  It wouldn’t take long to get there since it was only a few blocks away.  Sam always like to walk because it gave him time to look at the trees, and that was something that he loved to do!

Today was no exception.  It was fall so the trees were just starting to change from green to really pretty reds, yellows, and oranges.  Even Anna liked the trees this time of year.  She had colored a lot of pictures with the trees different colors to prove it.  Many hung on his wall in his room, she had colored them just for him and he kept every one of them.

The two kids were about a block and a half from their house when Sam heard a car approaching.  He turned and looked because it sounded like it was going really fast.  When he turned it was like in the movies when everything went very slow and you can see everything.

Sam saw the dark blue pickup truck coming down the street very quickly.  He saw the man in the front of the truck and it looked like he was taking a drink. He saw the second the truck changed direction and the front wheel popped up onto the sidewalk.  Sam didn’t have time to move.  The truck was so close to them and before Sam could blink he felt Anna’s hand being yanked from his.  He could only stand and stare as the truck hit his little sister so hard that she went flying down the sidewalk.  The truck slammed to a stop not far away as it hit a light pole and steam rose from the front of the truck.

Looking down slowly to where Anna had just been standing next to him Sam’s brows furrowed.  What had just happened?  He heard the truck coming towards them but then all of a sudden his sister wasn’t standing there anymore.  When he looked down he saw her pink glittery shoes on the sidewalk next to him.

His breathing became more rapid as he looked up and realized that something had happened to his sister. She must have run when she saw the truck coming.  Dad wouldn’t be happy that he had lost his sister.  He spun in a full circle before he finally found her.

“ANNA!!”  Sam screamed as he tore off down the sidewalk to where his sister lay on the ground, a pool of blood forming under her still body.  “Anna, Anna get up!!  ANNA!”  Sam cried as he reached for her. 

Suddenly there were adults around her and he could hear police sirens nearby.  As the adults wrapped their arms around him he fought.  He couldn’t leave her here.

“No, let go!  My sister’s hurt.  She needs me.  Can’t you see she’s hurt!  She’s bleeding.  Please mister, help my little sister!  Anna!!”  Sam fought with everything he had to stay close to Anna.  She was hurt real bad and he couldn’t leave her alone!  She was only six, she needed her brother to take care of her.

“Son, you need to step back.  We need to help your sister but you need to move back.”  Gentle hands came to rest on his shoulder.

Sam looked up and saw the kind face of a police officer.  He recognized the uniform.  He knew he had better listen to the man.  Dad had always told him to respect a man or woman in a uniform and listen to what they tell you to do.

“Anna…”  Sam cried, defeated, as the officer led him to a bench not far away.

The officer looked down at the little blonde haired, blue eyed boy and his heart broke into a million pieces.  Officer Hanson had been the first officer on scene and within seconds he could see what had happened.  A drunk driver had veered off the road and hit a little girl that was walking down the sidewalk with her brother.  The boy next to him was in a daze and yet extremely concerned for his sister.  He knew he would have to tell the little boy but he just didn’t know how.  How do you explain to a little boy that couldn’t even be ten years old yet that his little sister had been killed right next to him.  He was sure the little girl had died, there was no way her little body had survived the hit, or the blood loss that ensued immediately after.

“Son, can you tell me your name?”  Officer Hanson asked as kindly as he could manage.

“Um…Sam.”  Sam answered as he tried to look around the police officer to where his sister was laying on the ground not far away.

“What’s your last name Sam?”

“Um…Braddock.  Sam Braddock.”  Sam answered distractedly.  “Is someone helping my sister?”  Sam asked as his blue eyes met those of the police officer.

“There are paramedics with her now.”  The officer answered.  He didn’t lie, but he still couldn’t muster up the courage to tell the young man his sister couldn’t be helped.  Hopefully he could get the young man’s parents here first.

“Where are your parents Sam?”  Hanson asked.

“At home.”

“Do you know your address?” 

“Um….”  Sam hesitated.  He was staring at the truck, at the man the other police officers were pulling out, handcuffing, and pushing towards a police car.

“Officer.”  A bystander approached the bench where the officer and the little boy were sitting.

“Can I help you ma’am?”  Officer Hanson asked, looking at the woman but also ensuring he blocked Sam’s view of the accident.

“Actually, I think I can help you.  My husband works with Sam’s father.  I can call his mother and have them come down here.”  The woman replied.

“I appreciate the offer but I think I should sent an officer to the house.  Do you know the address?”  Hanson asked as he waved to another officer to come over.

After a minute of discussion the second officer went to the Braddock’s residence to get Mr and Mrs Braddock.  The woman went with them so she could offer to stay with the baby while the parents came to the scene of the accident.

When officer Hanson fully focused his attention on the child in front of him he could see that the young man was in a world of his own.  Unfortunately he still needed to get the boy’s statement.  He hated this part of his job, making the victims relive the horror.  Especially when they were so little.

“Son, can you tell me what happened?”  Hanson asked with as much kindness in his voice as possible.

“He killed my sister didn’t he?”  Sam asked as his eyes switched from the blue truck to the officer’s eyes.

“I’m sorry Sam, I can’t tell you anything just yet.  The paramedics are with her now and I promise to tell you something as soon as they tell me.”  Hanson told the young man.  He was pretty sure the girl had dies, but at the same time he still needed absolute confirmation from the paramedics before he could officially tell someone that.

“Hanson.” Another officer approached him and whispered in his ear.  “We have CCTV footage of the whole thing.  His father will also be here momentarily.”

“Thank you.”  Hanson was relieved; he wouldn’t have to pull details out of Sam.

“He was drunk.”  Sam stated after a long minute.

“How do you know that Sam?”  Hanson asked curiously.

“I saw him.  He was drinking something when his truck came up on the sidewalk.”  Sam answered, voice void of emotion.

Before Hanson could say anything else a squad car stopped just in front of where he sat with Sam and a man that was clearly the young man’s father stepped out of the vehicle.  The man glanced around, at the truck, and the tiny little body that was now covered and simply awaiting transport to the morgue, and finally at his son who was sitting so silent and still on the bench.

Jason Braddock took a deep breath as he took in his surroundings.  His heart was torn in two.  His precious daughter, little Anna Marie, was laying lifeless on the sidewalk not far away and his only son sat staring at nothing in front of him.  As much as he wanted to go to his baby girl, to see her one last time, he knew that his first mission was to comfort his son.  Samuel was clearly in shock.

“Samuel?”  Jason knelt on one knee in front of his son.  “Sammy, it’s me, Dad.”

After a long minute Sam slowly blinked and fixed his eyes on his Dad.  Dad had given him one job, a mission, to protect and watch over his sister.  He had failed.  He had failed so completely.  Dad will be so disappointed in him.

“Sir.” Sam answered simply, his eyes meeting the same blue eyes of his father.

“Son, are you okay?  Are you hurt?”  Jason asked as he gently placed his hands on his son’s shoulders.

“I failed Sir.  You gave me a mission and I failed.  I understand if you are disappointed in me Sir.”

“Son, how could you think I would be disappointed in you?”  Jason asked, concerned.

Hanson decided that now would be a good time to give father and son a few moments alone.  The young boy clearly felt that he failed at keeping his sister safe.  The officer hoped that the man before him would be able to convince his son that it had been simply an accident and not at all his fault. He stood and moved a few paces away.  He would ensure that they would have the privacy that they need.

Jason Braddock’s brows furrowed at the blank look on Sam’s face.  Clearly his nine year old little boy was feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders right now and he didn’t know if he would be able to convince Sam that it wasn’t his fault.  When officers knocked on his door and told him two of his children had been involved in an accident he had feared the worst, that both were now dead.  As hard as it was for his heart to hear the news that little Anna Marie was now gone he couldn’t help the relief that he felt when he heard that Sam was unharmed.  However, he now knew that to not be the case.  He son may not be physically in pain, be he clearly was emotionally.

“Son, none of this was your fault.  It was just an accident.”  Jason stated softly.

“I should have heard the truck sooner.  I should have pulled her out of the way.  I should have been more careful.  But now Anna is dead.  It’s all my fault.”  Sam stated matter of factly.

“No son, it’s not your fault.  If it’s anyone’s fault it is the fault of the man driving.  He should have been more careful.  But Samuel, you are _not_ to blame for this.  You did everything you could to protect Anna.” Jason said carefully. 

He leaned forward and gently pulled his son into his embrace.  Jason didn’t know what else to do.  Sam was sitting quietly, unmoving, almost unresponsive.  There were no tears, no emotion in his son’s voice.  Jason had seen this before in soldiers and it terrified him to death that his son was going through this.  It scared him knowing that there was a distinct possibility that this one event would scar Sam for the rest of his life. 

Jason knew he needed to go.  He needed to get his boy home.  His family needed to be together during this time of grief.  Only then would wounded souls begin to heal.

As Sam’s dad wrapped his arms around him and drew him into a hug Sam took a deep breath.  His dad was wrong.  This _was_ his fault.  He was supposed to protect Anna and he had failed.  He decided, right then and there, and the young age of nine years old.  He would never forgive himself for what he had done here today.  It was his fault his bubbly little sister was dead and he would spend forever torturing himself for letting it happen.

He would never give up, never let go.  He would carry the guilt from this day on his shoulders until the day that he died!


	2. Protect and Serve

For the first time in months Sam was in a good mood as he entered the 51st Division precinct.

Sam had joined the police force right out of high school. He decided that it could be his penance for not protecting Anna all those years ago. Every day he went out on the streets and did what he could to bring in those who might take away the friends and loved ones of the citizens of Toronto. He hoped that putting his life on the line each and every day to protect others would in some way keep him out of the deepest darkest pits of Hell for having not protected Anna like he should have.

Those that didn't know Sam would have no idea why he was in a good mood today. But, those that _did_ know him, as few as they were, were well aware of the reason. Just yesterday Officer Braddock had helped a small task force of 51st Division officers and SRU bring in one of the most notorious drug dealers in the city. They had been hunting the man for years. Thanks to Sam's connections on the streets they had gathered the evidence and information necessary to get a warrant and bring him in. He had worked right beside SRU's Team Two to serve the warrant and they had brought the dealer in with only minor injuries. Yesterday had been a great day for not only the police force, but for one Sam Braddock as well.

"Officer Braddock! In my office in ten." The Captain called from his office as Sam walked by to the locker rooms.

"Yes sir!" Sam called as he acknowledged the order. He quickly moved to his locker to get changed into his uniform. He was ready for another good day protecting and serving Toronto.

Seven minutes later Sam stood in the doorway of the Captain's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Sam asked as he entered the office.

The Captain looked up from his computer and saw the young officer standing before him. He knew that the news he had to give the young man would not go over well and if he was being honest with himself he was concerned about the man's reaction to said news. However, he couldn't avoid telling him what had just transpired.

"Close the door behind you Braddock and have a seat." The Captain instructed.

Sam did as instructed and took one of the two seats across the desk from the Captain. He was officially concerned now. The look on the Captain's face told him that the news he had to share wasn't very good news.

"Sam, I called you in here because I wanted you to hear the news from me." The Captain explained as he picked up a file, opened it, turned it, and placed it back on his desk in front of Sam where he could see it. "I just got news about Jack Martin. He is being released today on good behavior."

"What?" Sam asked shocked. "Why would they let him out? He killed a little girl!"

"The prison where he was being held is at capacity so they reviewed the records of all the inmates with good behavior. Some were released on parole, others were released with a warning not to be stupid." The Captain explained. He knew who Jack Martin was to Sam Braddock. Which is why he broke the news himself instead of letting him hear it through the grapevine.

"So he got off with parole then?" Sam asked, hopeful.

"I'm sorry Sam. The judge released him from the remaining four years of his sentence. Martin is a free man now."

"NO!" Sam bellowed as he stood. He was suddenly short of breath as the news fully processed with him. His sister's killer was now free, completely and utterly free, and there wasn't a single thing he could do about it.

"Sam, I understand how upsetting this news is. That's why I'm pulling you off patrol today. You'll be staying here and helping with inventory for today and possibly tomorrow if I feel the need." The Captain stood and walked around his desk and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I truly am sorry son."

"Thank for your informing me sir. May I be dismissed sir?" Sam pulled enough control together to at least ask if he could leave.

"Sam, I'm here for you if ever you need me." The Captain explained. He waited a beat and got no reaction from the young officer so simply dismissed him.

As Norman watched the young man walk away he had a feeling that he was about to lose his best officer. He wasn't exactly sure when or how it was going to happen but Norman Holleran knew that it wouldn't be long before Sam Braddock was no longer under his command. He simply hoped the young man didn't do anything drastic.

* * *

Sam stormed down the hall to the gun cage. He couldn't believe it. Of all the luck in the world he had none. Not only had Martin killed his sister while he himself failed to protect her but now he was completely free. No more consequences for his actions.

"I'll take a Remi please." Sam asked. Exuding a calmness that he didn't actually feel.

"Doing a bit of target practice?" The officer who was checking out weapons asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered simply as he signed for the weapon and rounds before heading to the range. He was doing target practice all right. Because if he went out and hunter the target that he really wanted to take out he could go to prison instead of him. No, better to pretend the target at the end of the range was Martin instead of going out looking for him. Sam decided.

Officers watched as Sam spent the next hour taking out targets at a longest range available. There was no one else in the Division that had the same accuracy and distance as Braddock. The man spent many hours on the range perfecting his long range marksmanship and it showed. Many thought he would be a great sniper if he ever decided to join the Army.

As Sam looked down the scope of the Remi in his hand he took a slow breath. He imagined a face on the target before him, Jack Martin's face. He had been content with the man being behind bars. But, now that he was out he was feeling the overwhelming feelings of failure once again. He had finally locked them away just two short weeks ago but Martin being allowed out of prison opened that gate wide.

As the bullet made impact in the exact center of the target's head he let out a slow breath. He could do this, he just had to get through the day. He sighed, packed up the rifle, and returned it to the gun cage, ignoring the congratulatory comments from the gathered officers.

He spent the rest of his shift counting bullets and cleaning guns. It was mindless work, work he could do in a drug induced coma if he had to. He was thankful for it. He didn't know if he would have been able to do his job on the streets today if he had to. It seemed that the Captain actually did know him.

* * *

Later that evening Sam sat in his tiny apartment and stared out the window. The evening was very dark and dreary. It had been storming ever since he had left the precinct and the storm had kept up the intensity for the last several hours. It matched his mood.

As he stared out the window his mind went back to that long ago day at the park. He could hear Anna's sweet laugh as she played, see her beautiful blonde hair being kissed by the sun, her gorgeous blue eyes alight with joy, he could feel her warm hand in his. Then he could hear the sound of a racing truck, feel Anna's hand being torn from his, he could see her lifeless form, the blood pooled around her, and the vacant blue eyes where there had just been sparkling ones.

Lightening flashed across the sky and Sam blinked. He ignored the tears on his cheeks and he looked at the bedside stand to his left. There sat a picture of him and Anna, the last one taken before she died. Lying next to it was the pearl handled colt that his father gave him upon his graduation from the police academy. He reached down and picked up both the framed picture and the weapon. Holding one in each hand he leaned over and sucked in a breath.

"Anna...I'm so sorry! I failed to protect you then and now your killer walks free." Sam's thumb stroked the picture. He could still feel the aching in his heart where his sister should be. But she wasn't. Instead she was six feet under. Because of Jack Martin, but mostly because he couldn't protect his little sister.

A sob escaped his throat as he set the picture down and lowered his head. He cradled the colt in both of his hands as he cried.

"It should have been me. You were too young, too sweet, too innocent. I should have protected you and I didn't. For that I deserve to die."

Sam swallowed hard as he cocked the gun. He took a breath as he raised it to his temple. He closed his eyes for a heartbeat as he moved his finger to the trigger. He couldn't take the pain anymore. It was time to end it!

Suddenly his phone rang. Sam was startled and lowered the gun as he reached for his cell phone. His father was calling.

As Sam answered the phone a thought suddenly struck him. He didn't deserve to die, that was the cowards way out. No, he deserved to be punished every day for the rest of his life. He knew just how to do it too. By volunteering for something that he swore he would never do.

As he spent the next hour talking with his father his plans were solidified and put into motion. He would spend the rest of his life punishing himself the best way he knew how short of buying a one way ticket to the deepest, darkest pit of hell.

Samuel Braddock was joining the Army!


	3. Basic Training

**Toronto Pearson International Airport**

Sam took a deep breath as he boarded the plane that would take him to Army Basic Training in Saint-Jean, Quebec. Growing up he had never imagined that he would be doing this. He had sworn that joining the Army would be the last thing in the world he would ever do. Now, though, he knew it was the right choice. If he was ever going to pay for what he allowed to happen to Anna then this was a good place to start. He was thankful that his father had been able to get him into basic so quickly. Most new recruits have to wait at least a couple of months to get in. But, his dad had found out about a recruit that had to drop out at the last minute so he slated Sam for the spot. He was on his way to basic training just seventy two hours after he talked to his dad about it.

"Is this seat taken?"

Sam swung his head around as he was brought out of his thoughts. At the end of his row stood a young man who looked to be about his same age, height, and build. The guys had brown hair and matching brown eyes and a smile that lit up his face. Sam figured he could do worse for the plane ride to military boot camp.

"By you." Sam answered, offering a hint of a smile.

"Thanks man. Names Matt." The guy offered as he reached out to shake Sam's hand. "Matthew Simmons."

"Sam." Sam shook the man's hand as he wondered if the man ever _didn't_ have a smile on his face.

"So, what's taking you to Quebec?" Matt asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"Basic." Sam answered simply.

"Wait. You're going to Army Basic Training aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"This is so cool! Me too!" Matt's smile grew wider.

"Awesome." Sam answered sarcastically. He didn't know how in the world the man's smile could get any bigger but it did.

Over the next couple of hours Sam and Matt talked of many things. Sam still had walls up hiding his deepest darkest secrets, however, he figured that if he was going to live in hell for the next twenty years or more he might as well spend the first twelve weeks of the journey with a friend. By time they landed in Ontario and rode the bus to the base they had forged the beginnings of a friendship. Neither had a clue, though, just how strong that friendship would grow.

* * *

**Five Weeks Later**

"Sam! Sammy, did you hear? The Captain said that as of Friday we're allowed to have family visit on holidays and weekends. How cool is that?" Matt said excitedly as he burst into their dorm.

Sam looked up from where he was checking his uniform for loose strings and clipping them off.

"Why does that have you so excited? It's not like we can go anywhere off base. We're still confined inside the fence Simmons." Sam commented as he watched his best friend. "Besides, the only person I'd want to visit me is standing right in front of me."

"I'm flattered Sam. I really am. But come on. Don't you want your family to come visit you?" Matt asked as he dropped to his bunk next to Sam's. "I mean, who _doesn't_ want family to visit? I've already called mine! Dad's actually home right now so he and Mom will be here as soon as we're released on Friday."

"That's great Matt. I know you've missed your Dad a lot." Sam smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, it's been tough but I've survived thanks to you." Matt rolled to his back, placed his hands under his head, and smiled. "Come on Sammy, at least think about it."

"I'll think about it. Now stop bugging me...I'm concentrating." Sam stated, hoping Matt would drop it at that.

Sam and Matt had become best friends practically overnight, but, there were still some things he hadn't shared with Matt yet. Sam didn't want to have to do so now just to explain why he wasn't going to invite his family. He knew if his family came to visit then the feelings he had buried over the last few weeks would surface. He couldn't afford for that to happen. Not when he still had seven weeks of basic, and then several more weeks of JTF2 training.

He still couldn't believe that they were going to get into JTF2. Two slots had opened up unexpectedly and their drill instructor had put them in for the posting. Sam and Matt would be the first recruits to go straight from Basic Training to Special Forces Training. Usually there was a waiting period between the two, an application process, selection, etc. However, Sam and Matt would have the opportunity to go to selection the day after graduation. Sam wasn't worried, he knew that they would blow the trials out of the water.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah buddy?" Sam looked up to look at his friend.

"Do you think we're really going to make it into JTF2?" Matt asked as he turned his head to look at Sam.

"Of course we are!" Sam answered emphatically. "What would make you think otherwise?"

"I don't know, I just worry that I'm not going to be good enough." Matt admitted.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you're good enough. I don't know anyone else that deserves to get in more than you Matt. You've wanted this from the time you were a kid. Nothing can stop you now!" Sam stated matter of factly as he lay aside the uniform he was working on.

"You state it as if it's already happened." Matt chuckled.

"It might as well have! You've got this." Sam smiled. "Me on the other hand..."

"Have worked harder than I have all through basic. Man, if _you_ don't get in then there is something wrong in this world." Matt moved from his bed to sit next to Sam. "Sam, I don't know yet what drives you but I've never seen anyone work so hard. It's as if you think you have to be perfect or something. Like...like you feel as if you have something to prove to someone. When are you going to open up and tell me what's really driving you? What demons you're fighting?"

Sam's gaze shifted from Matt to the floor between his feet. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath as the memory of Anna lying in a pool of her own blood came to mind. His feelings of guilt that he had worked so hard to bury started to surface once again.

"Um..." Sam stuttered, the emotions he was feeling clear in the sound of his voice. "Matt...I don't...I can't...I..."

"Hey, Sam, you don't have to tell me right now." Matt placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. He had never seen Sam choked up like this before. "Just know that whenever you're ready, if you want to, no pressure _at all_ , I'm here for you! You're my brother and I hate to see you so torn up over whatever it is that's eating you up inside. You don't have to let whatever darkness is following you around win."

Sam simply nodded his head and swallowed the lump of emotion that was in his throat.

"Thanks." Sam whispered as he wiped a lone tear from his eye. He had to get it together, the rest of his Unit would show up any minute and then they had training this evening. He had to get himself back together before anyone, especially the instructors, saw.

"Hey, are you ready to kick some major ass tonight?" Matt asked with a smirk, effectively changing the subject.

"You better believe it. We're going to crush the records for the run and obstacle course." Sam allowed a small smile to surface as her looked at his friend. "No one's going to even come close to us!" He declared.

"Agreed! No one can mess with a good team!"

"Hey Matt." Sam called softly as the rest of the Unit trickled in and began to gear up for training.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Sam said simply. He knew that Matt would understand that he was thankful for the friend that he had in Matt. Thankful for the fact that he didn't push, simply let Sam know that he was there for if and when Sam needed him. The ties that bound them as friends grew stronger by the minute.

"Anytime man. You know I've always got your back." Matt smiled as he grabbed his pack and headed out. "Now get off your lazy ass and come help me kill this record!" Matt called as he walked out, Sam close on his heels.

* * *

That weekend the recruits were allowed to have family visit. Matt was true to his word and his mom and dad were both able to make it. Sam, however, decided to not even bother calling his family. He didn't want to force them to pretend to be proud of him when he was the reason their baby girl had died. He didn't want to put them through that.

Matt's family insisted that Sam join them for the weekend. They went bowling at the on base alley, saw a movie at the theater, enjoyed several good meals together, and over all just enjoyed the company of someone other than a fellow recruit. The time with the Unit was draining. Many times they were getting yelled at, being broken down, just so that the instructors could build them back up together as a team. Sam knew it was necessary, something he had prepared himself for. But, that didn't change the fact that it was still tough. He didn't know what he would have done without Matt by his side.

* * *

On Monday morning Matt and Sam were doing their daily run together. The Unit was all on the track but they had been allowed to break off into groups of two and three to run together to try to improve their times.

"My parent's really liked you." Matt commented as he ran. He had really enjoyed the weekend with Sam and his parents and wanted Sam to know that his family approved of them being friends.

"I'm sorry." Sam teased as he glanced at Matt and smirked. "Next time I'll try harder to pretend to be the spoiled officer's son."

"Oh, you definitely didn't lack in that department." Matt teased back. "Of course, it doesn't help that my dad served with your dad once."

"True. I have to admit, I never saw that coming. Took me by surprise for sure." Sam admitted.

"Sam here. Granted, they weren't too close as my dad is enlisted and yours is an officer. But still, pretty cool if you ask me."

"Not sure if it's a good thing or not. You know, our fathers serving together and now it looks like we might get to serve together. Strange twist of fate if you ask me."

"Nah, destiny! We were destined from the start to meet and serve together." Matt chuckled. "I mean think about it Sam. If we hadn't ended up in Basic Training together I never would have learned how to bounce a coin off my bunk."

"Yeah right." Sam laughed. "Your corners rival mine any day of the week."

"What about the obstacle course then? You never would have gotten the time you had on the last run if I wasn't there to haul your ass over that wall."

"Wrong again. I seem to remember _I_ was the one hauling _your_ ass over that dumb wall." Sam sucked in a deep breath as they rounded the track for the last lap.

"Okay, fine! You win. I'd be lost without you and you'd be lost without me. Can we just leave it at that please!" Matt begged. He was getting seriously winded and couldn't come up with anything else for his argument at the moment.

"I think we can agree on that." Sam smiled.

Sam had been glad for the distraction over the weekend. It had given him an opportunity to forget his past for a moment, lay aside the guilt that he always carried on his shoulders, and simply enjoy some time with a friend. However, as he had interacted with Matt's family he found himself longing for the relationship that Matt had with his parents. He knew, however, that it would never be possible. Not since the fault of Anna's death was entirely his. For one weekend though he could pretend that everything was right in the world.

* * *

**Week Ten of Twelve in Basic Training**

"Alright recruits, gather around!" The Training Instructor yelled, gaining the attention of the entire Unit.

The recruits formed up in front of their TI and stood at attention in front of their barracks.

"At ease." The TI ordered. The entire group moved to parade rest with their feet shoulder width apart and hands clasped behind their backs. "Today we will be spending the day at the gun range. You've already been instructed on the basics of military weapons, cleaning, assembling and such. Today, however, we are going to be looking at a different caliber of weapon. Today we will decide who will get the honor of attending sniper school. We will introduce you to the sniper rifle of choice for most of the Army snipers, then we will take you to the range to see who is worthy of the coveted few spots at the sniper school. Are you ready for the next challenge of training?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" The recruits answered in unison.

"Good. Move out!"

That day Sam and Matt stayed side by side. Both had previously worked with the Army's C14 Timberwolf. Since both of their fathers were in the Army both men had been to the gun range on Post more than once and had had the opportunity to fire the riffle before. The instructors could quickly see that the two men were very familiar with, and extremely accurate with the rifles and therefore kept a close eye on them. After two hours on the range there were only four men left on the range that were still firing.

"Come on men. Let's see who can hit the target at the furthest distance." The TI said with a smile.

As the men chambered another round he called out a distance. The men on the range sighted their targets at that range and fired. Sam took a deep breath before allowing his round to leave the chamber. He knew that fast was good, but without accuracy he might as well not even fire the weapon. He and Matt fired just after the other two. The friends both hit their targets dead on where as the other two recruits missed by an inch and two inches respectively.

"Alright gentlemen. Braddock and Simmons, time to show us who is the best." The TI instructed before calling out the next distance. "Fire when ready."

"Don't miss your shot Sammy." Matt teased as he adjusted his sights.

"Don't worry about me Matt. You're the one that has to be careful not to miss." Sam answered as he settled his sights on the center of the target.

Sam took a long, slow breath in as his finger sat on the trigger. He paused on the inhale and his finger gently squeezed the trigger and sent the round down range. Matt fired a full breath later and each kept their eye to the scope. They were waiting to see who had the most accurate shot.

"Simmons hit the top right of the center of the target." The TI announced. "Braddock...good shot. You hit the target perfectly in the center. Congratulations Braddock and Simmons. You two are the best shots that have come through there all year."

The announcement was met with cheers and a round of applause. Matt and Sam stood, both with a huge grin, and embraced in a tight, back slapping hug.

"Great job man. I knew you could do it." Sam stated as he pulled away from his best friend.

"Me, you're the one with the perfect shot record with the rifle. I should be congratulating you. And I am by the way. That was awesome Sam! Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Matt asked curiously.

"My dad actually." Sam answered as he reached for his weapon. "He started teaching me when I was eleven and I just never stopped. It was something I was good at and I wanted to be better so I worked at it, a lot."

"Well it looks like it worked." Matt commented as he carried his weapon to the table at the back of the range to clean it with the rest of the group.

"Listen up men." Their IT called as he approached the end of the table. "I have the results. As you know we have two slots available at sniper school. It looks like Braddock and Simmons will not only be trying out for JTF2, but they will also be attending sniper school. Congratulations men."

Sam couldn't help the smile. It turned out that all his hours at the range, trying to bury his emotions as a kid, had finally paid off. If he couldn't be good at protecting those he was supposed to when he was younger maybe he could make up for it now. If he went to sniper school he would be responsible for looking out for any unit he was placed with on a regular basis. Maybe, finally, he'd be able to make a start on making up for his failure as a kid. He only hoped that he wouldn't make the same mistake and end up getting someone he cared about killed again.

As Matt watched his best friend he saw a myriad of emotions cross the other man's face. He knew Sam had demons that he was hiding from. He simply prayed that he would be able to help Sam let go of his past and live for the future. Maybe getting into sniper school together would help speed that healing process up for Sam. Only time would tell.


	4. Ultimate Sacrifice

**JTF2 Recruit Barracks - Dwyer Hill, Ontario**

"Privates Simmons and Braddock, you've been ordered to report to Major Johnson's office pronto."

Both men looked up at the sound of their names and noticed a Corporal just leaving the barracks.

"I guess that means we don't get to find out why." Matt commented as he quickly tucked in his shirt and looked at Sam.

"Guess not." Sam agreed as he laced up his boots.

Both men were almost done with JTF2 training. They had already accomplished sniper school and were now into the hardest part of special forces training. Next week they were scheduled to go out for SERE training. Sam couldn't help but wonder what would have them called to the Major's office and hoped it wouldn't affect their training.

As Sam and Matt came to attention just outside Major Johnson's office an overwhelming feeling of dread coursed through Sam. He couldn't place it, he didn't know what would be causing it. He just knew that whatever Major Johnson was about to tell them would _not_ be good and Sam hoped that they would be able to help each other through whatever was coming.

As Johnson ordered the Privates to enter and stand at ease he stood from his desk and walked around to the front. Matt still had a hint of a smile on his face from the joking around he and Sam had been doing just before being summoned. However, Sam was already schooling his emotions, preparing for whatever bad news was about to be shared with them.

"At ease Gentlemen. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I called you in here to tell you that you are both being pulled from training. There are some matters that need attending to."

"Sir, why would you pull us from training? We're almost done, we just have SERE left and we're scheduled for that next week." Matt asked, momentarily forgetting military decorum. He clearly wasn't happy about being pulled from training after all of their hard work.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?" Sam asked as he kept his eyes forward. Once granted he continued, giving the Major the respect he was due. "I'm sure the Major has good reason to pull us from training Matt. Sir, what it the matter that we need to attend to? And, if you don't mind me asking will we be able to return to training once the matter is settled?"

"Yes, we will allow you to join the next recruit cycle in three weeks. Until then you both are on leave effective immediately." Major Johnson took a deep breath. He met the eyes of Private Braddock and knew he had made the right choice in allowing Braddock to accompany Simmons. He then turned his gaze to the other young man and his gaze softened. "Private Simmons, I regret to inform you that three days ago your father was on a top secret mission. There were complications and the Unit was compromised. I'm sorry Simmons, your father was killed in action."

Sam heard the instant intake of breath from the man next to him at the same instant his heart dropped. He knew from the look the Major had given him that the news was bad and he was never more thankful for their commanding officer than he was right at this moment. The Major was allowing Sam to be there for Matt, something that his friend would sorely need in the days to come.

"My mother..." Matt started to ask.

"Has already been informed. She and your brother will meet you both at CFB Trenton tomorrow morning. From there you will be transported to Toronto to await burial." Johnson took a step forward and placed a hand on Private Simmons' shoulder. "You have three weeks before the next training cycle goes to SERE. Take the time to be with your family. Then come back and finish your training. You both have the scores to pass training with flying colors once you finish your survival training. But, just this once, while I have the ability to do so, I am allowing you to put your family before country. Your father was a great man, a good soldier, and a better friend. He will be sorely missed."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked rapidly trying to lock away his emotions for the time being.

"Sir, if that's all..." Sam asked quietly.

"You are both dismissed. Be ready at zero nine hundred hours tomorrow for your ride to CFB Trenton." Johnson answered as he stepped back to re-assume his command posture. Simmons' father had been a good friend of his in the past. He wished he could go to the funeral but unfortunately he just couldn't get away from the recruits right now.

Sam nudged Matt and both offered a crisp salute before turning to leave the office. As they walked out Sam placed a hand on Matt's shoulder and squeezed, letting his friend know he was there for him until they were in private and he could freely comfort his grieving friend.

"Come on." Sam urged as he stopped by the ever present coolers with bottles of water and grabbed two. "We're going for a run."

Matt simply nodded and followed Sam in the direction of the trail where they would do their long hikes and runs on. Sam knew that no one would be on the trail at this hour. He hoped that the physical exertion would give Matt time to process a bit before he broke down, not to mention Matt seemed to be hanging on by just a thread right now and Sam wanted to get him away from prying eyes.

Thirty minutes later, well away from the main section of base Matt suddenly stopped and bent over placing his hands on his knees as he sucked in air. Sam came to a stop next to him and could hear the heart wrenching sobs coming from his best friend. As Matt fell to his knees Sam knelt with him and tightly wrapped his arms around his best friend. He knew the pain of losing a loved one, he still felt the pain of losing his baby sister. Sam knew that right this moment the best thing would be to simply be here in silent support for his friend.

Several minutes later Matt's sobs slowed and his friend looked up to him, locking eyes with Sam.

"Why Sam? Why did Dad have to die? Why did those bastards have to kill him? _WHY HIM?!"_ Matt pleaded as he screamed the question.

"Matt..." Sam swallowed hard. He had to take a long moment to decide what to say.

"Matt, I know how much this hurts. I know it feels like your heart has been ripped from your chest and that there is a hole in there that will never be filled. I know that right now it's hard to find a reason to keep on living, to take your next breath, to let your heart keep beating. But I also know that as hard as it is to say goodbye, your dad was doing what he loved." Sam took a deep breath, ignoring the pain in his own chest. "We all know the risks associated with our job, and yet we willingly volunteer. Saving people is what we are all about. Do you remember when we met? On the plane to basic? I asked you why you joined the Army. Do you remember what you told me?"

Sam waited a long beat to wait and see if Matt would respond. When he received no answer from his friend he continued.

"You told me, and I quote, 'My dad's in the Army. He always told me that a soldier's job is to protect those who cant protect themselves. To protect the men, women, and children at home who can't fight for their own freedom. To ensure that the next generation will have a chance to enjoy the freedom that we take for granted every day.' You told me that he was willing to put his life on the line if it meant that those at home wouldn't have to worry about a war on Canadian soil. You told me that he fought not just for his fellow Canadians, but for his brothers in arms too. I don't know why or how your dad died. But, I do know this, he died protecting someone. Whether it be James from the bar off base, or the kids in the elementary school in town, or the business men and women in Toronto. He died protecting you, and me, and the other men who were fighting by his side." Sam squeezed Matt's shoulders. "I know it hurts. It hurts like hell. But I also know that your dad wouldn't want you to stop living. He would want you to live, to thrive, and to ensure that his sacrifice was not in vain."

Matt just stared into Sam's eyes. He knew that Sam was right, his dad would want him to go on living. But how would he do that?

"How Sam? How can I keep on living without him? He was my rock Sam. I need my Dad!" Matt cried out.

Sam took a deep breath as his heart broke into a million pieces again, despite the time he worked to mend it back together.

"You asked me one time about the demons that plague me. Do you remember? Just before family week in basic. I wasn't going to invite my family and you asked me to share with you my demons and I couldn't." Sam swallowed hard, trying to keep some of the emotion at bay. "When I was nine I was at the park with my little sister, beautiful Anna Marie. When we were on our way home a drunk driver popped the curb and hit her. Hit her so hard that she flew right out of her shoes. She died instantly. I can still see her lying there on the sidewalk, blood pooled around her and her blue eyes just staring at me. All the spark in her eyes was gone in an instant."

Sam paused for a minute as his emotions threatened to get the best of him.

"I just know it's my fault that she died. I was her big brother, I was supposed to protect her from bad things. Yet here I am, alive and well while she is six feet under. There are still days that I don't know how I will survive with her gone. She should be a beautiful young woman now, but because of me she never saw another day." Sam allowed a small sob to escape. "I know that your heart is in a million pieces right now. I know people will tell you that time heals all wounds, that it's okay to grieve and you'll get over it. But they're lying to you. You never really get over it. You just find a reason to move on. You find something that would make them proud of you and you do it to the very best of your ability. Your pour yourself into it completely. Eventually the pain will fade and you'll be left with just their memory. You'll remember your dads smile, and laugh. The way he almost fell when we went bowling because his foot slipped at the top of the lane. The look of pride on his face when you told him we had a chance at JTF2. The happiness in his voice when you told him you came in at the top of your class in sniper school. You remember the good. The pain will never go away, but it will ease. You just have to take it one step at a time."

Sam and Matt sat staring into each other's eyes for several long minutes. Both could see unspeakable pain in the others eyes and each knew that their friendship had just reached a whole new level. Even though they hadn't lost the same person they had both lost. One a father and one a sister. In that moment Matt and Sam were connected so deeply that their friendship would weather anything that the world threw at them.

Sam finally stood and reached out a hand to help Matt up. He silently passed him a water and they took off at a slow walk. After ten minutes Sam started to share some of his favorite stories of Anna Marie. It wasn't easy, hurt like hell to do so, but he didn't want to lose her memory. When Sam finished the second story Matt opened up and shared about his dad. Sam was glad. He knew that the healing process for him would never end. He would carry the guilt from his sister death with him for the rest of his life. But, he hoped that Matt would be able to heal, to move on, to _live._

* * *

**Flight Line, CFB Trenton - The next day**

Sam and Matt climbed out of the car that was their transportation from Dwyer Hill. Just a few paces away is where the jet carrying Matt's father would park and the casket would be transferred from the jet to the waiting hearse. Both men placed the tan berret of the special forces on their heads as they came to stand outside the vehicle. They paused for a moment to take in their surroundings and Sam instantly located Matt's family not far off. He quickly walked around the car, straightening his dress uniform as he walked. As he came up beside his best friend he noticed that his mother was standing next to Matt's mom and he briefly wondered why she was here.

Sam took a deep breath and placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt turned to meet his gaze and Sam could see the grief reflected in them. He wished that there was something that he could do to carry some of the burden on his friend's shoulders.

"I'll always have your back Matt." Sam whispered as he squeezed his friend's shoulder.

Matt simply swallowed a lump of emotion in his throat and turned towards his family. He strode forward purposefully and upon reaching them immediately pulled his mother into a tight embraced. He then turned to his brother and embraced him as well. After a few long minutes of simply holding, and being held by his family he pulled back.

"Mom, you remember Sam Braddock." Matt asked.

"Sam, it's good to see you again." She then pulled Sam into a quick hug. "Thank you, for being here for my boy."

"Mrs Simmons, I am so very sorry for your loss." Sam said softly as he took a step back. "Your husband was a great man!"

"Yes, that he was."

"Sam, I'd like to introduce you to my little brother Mark. You didn't meet him during family weekend because he was on a camping trip with some friends." Matt said as he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Mark, it's nice to meet you. I just wish it were under better circumstances." Sam said as he reached out to shake the young man's hand. He could see that this was clearly affecting both brothers greatly. They must have both had a great relationship with their dad. Unlike he and his parents.

 _Speaking of._ Sam thought as he looked to where his mother stood a few steps away.

"Samuel, my boy." Sarah Braddock said softly as she stepped forward and pulled her son into a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you could be here for Matt."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, dumbfounded as to why she was here.

"Your father is escorting Mr Simmons home." Sarah answered sadly.

"Why?" Sam knew they had served together once but didn't know why his father, the General of special forces, would escort him home.

"Because the Simmons are good friends. Didn't they tell you that when they saw you at family weekend?" Sarah asked carefully.

"I was told that they served together, but not that you guys were all still friends." Sam answered.

Matt heard the exchange and sighed softly. He knew that Sam didn't have the best relationship with his parents so he had told his not to say much other than that General Braddock had served with his dad. Matt was saved from having to say anything as a soldier approached his mother and told her that the aircraft was on it's final approach.

Sam was brought out of his discussion with his mom as he heard Matt being told the aircraft would be landing any minute. He knew where he needed to be right now.

"I need to get back to Matt." Sam stated softly.

"I'm glad you could be here for him son. He's really going to need you the next few days." Sarah pulled her son into one last brief hug before letting him go to be with his best friend.

As Sara watched him step away she fully took in the sight of him and felt pride for her one and only son growing. He was such a handsome, caring young man who had been through so much. She knew that he carried the weight of Anna Marie's death on his shoulders and despite everything that she and Jason had tried they could not convince him that the accident had not been his fault. She simply hoped that one day he would realize that there had been nothing he could do that day to save her.

Sam and Matt stood at crisp attention, side by side, as the large grey jet came into view. Their eyes never left the aircraft as it touched down, taxied, and came to park not far away from where they stood. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as the honor guard came forward and took up position by a large cargo door in the side of the jet. Several paces away from them stood more soldiers and a man with a bagpipe. As the jet powered down they were escorted closer to the jet.

After what felt like an eternity the door to the jet slowly opened and a lone casket draped in the red and white of the Canadian flag came into view. Sam heard the sharp intake of breath from Matt on his right and he felt his own heart constricting in his chest at the sight. This could be them one day. Their job, special forces, would put them in the worst of the fighting. When they deploy they would be facing this possibility every single day. But that's not why the emotions were threatening to get the best of the two friends. No, it was because in that flag draped casket was a father, a friend, a fellow soldier.

Sam and Matt stood at attention as the casket was transferred off the jet and into the hands of the waiting soldiers. As they turned to carry it to the waiting hearse the bagpipes started to play. Sam heard the song but would not have been able to say what was played. His attention, and that of everyone else gathered, was on the flag. Both men snapped to a crisp salute, and maintained it, as the casket was slowly transferred from the plane to the hearse. They only lowered their hands when it was safely stowed in the vehicle.

They waited a few more moments as the casket was secured in the hearse before they were led to the back of the vehicle. Mark and Matt's mom approached the casket first and Sam could hear the heart wrenching sobs. Sam chanced a glance at Matt and could see his friend fighting to hold back the tears. He had a feeling, though, that once they were alone they would flow freely. He would be there and offer a shoulder to cry on when Matt finally allowed his grief to show.

When Matt's mother and brother stepped away the two friends approached the casket. Each offered a slow salute in respect to the flag and the soldier in the casket that it draped. The salute was a sign of respect not just for the soldier, but for the father. It was in recognition of the sacrifice that had been made on behalf of the freedom of their great country.

Sam placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder as his friend placed a shaking hand on the casket. They stood in silence for a long minute before Matt took a deep, shaky breath and took a step back. Matt turned to Sam and their eyes met.

"I'l always have my hand on your back Matt. This I swear to you." Sam promised. He wanted his friend to know that he would _always_ be there for him.

Matt simply nodded in thanks, swallowed hard, and turned to embrace his mother and brother Mark.

The group made their way to the waiting vehicles. Matt and Sam were to ride two cars behind the hearse, directly behind the car carrying Mrs Simmons, Mark, and the Braddocks. Sam was grateful. He had only shared a brief look with his father on the tarmac and he really didn't want to have to ride back to Toronto with him.

The convoy left the base with a police escort and headed for Kings Highway 401, also known as the Highway of Heroes. The road had been cleared for them all the way to Toronto and as they made their way down the road both Sam and Matt stared out the windows. All along the highway, on the side of the road, on the bridges, on the on and off ramps, people lined up to give respect to a fallen hero. Canadian flags were everywhere. Fire trucks had their ladders extended, or the firefighters lined across the top of the truck in a final salute to the fallen soldier. Men, women, and children gathered to pay their respects to a man who died protecting their freedom.

As they neared the city limits of Toronto they saw police officers lined up to give their respects. Just as they passed the city limits Sam saw a large truck and several black SUV's parked on an overpass. The truck had 'SRU' in bold letters on the side. Officers lined the overpass in respect.

Sam placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder and drew in a deep breath. They would get through the next few days because they were there for each other. Matt would _not_ have to go through this alone. And when this task was done they would return to Dwyer Hill, finish their survival training, join a JTF2 unit, and join the fight. The fight that Matt's father had made the ultimate sacrifice for. The fight for freedom!


	5. Celebrate

 

**The Grand York Hotel - Toronto**

"Sam, I can't do this. I need out of here!" Matt stated as he walked into Sam's room that evening. They were sharing a suite with Matt's mom and brother.

"Okay." Sam nodded in understanding. "Let's get out of here then. Anywhere specific you want to go? And do you want anyone to go with?"

"I don't care, and no." Matt answered as he ran his hand through his short hair. "I just can't stand around here and deal with all of this sympathy right now."

"Okay, grab your jacket and lets go then." Sam commented as he immediately reached for his jacket and wallet. He would do anything for his friend right now.

Minutes later both men were riding the elevator down to the lobby. Matt stood with his hands deep in his pockets and was clearly lost in thought. Sam was trying to remember the area and come up with a good place to take Matt. Even though his friend didn't say it he knew that Matt wanted a strong drink tonight. As the elevator stopped on the ground floor Sam decided he would ask for the best bar around.

"Hey Matt, give me a second." Sam quickly walked over to the front desk.

"Good evening sir. May I assist you with something?" Susan gave the handsome young man the biggest smile she could muster. She knew he had come in with the family of the deceased soldier but she didn't think she was related. His blue eyes were so handsome she just wanted to get lost in them.

"Yes, what is the best place around here to get a drink?" Sam asked, choosing to ignore the flirtatious look he was getting from the girl.

"There's a popular place about four blocks from here." Susan answered as she batted her eyelashes at the young man. _He can't be more than twenty._ She thought.

"The name?" Sam asked. He was trying not to get irritated with the blatant flirting from the woman. He just wanted an answer already.

"It's the Goose." Susan answered finally. _So much for flirting. He's clearly not interested._ She thought to herself. "Turn right at the street. Follow it two blocks down then turn east. It's two more block that way."

"Thank you."

Sam turned back to Matt and motioned for them to leave. They walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. It didn't take them long to arrive at the local bar and as they walked inside Sam noted that this wold be perfect. They could grab a table in the corner and drink without being disturbed. They weren't even busy yet.

"Why don't you go grab a table in the corner and I'll get us some beers." Sam suggested.

"Kay." Matt turned to walk towards the furthest corner.

As Sam watched him go he wracked his brain trying to figure out what to do to help his friend. Unfortunately the only thing he could come up with right now is to get a beer or two into him. Maybe by then Sam would have a better idea.

"Two beers please." Sam requested at the bar. He was quickly presented with the requested drinks and he turned to meet Matt at their table.

"Here you go buddy." Sam placed the beer in front of his friend then slid into the booth next to him.

The friends sat in silence for a long while as they nursed their drinks.

"Sam, it hurts." Matt finally said quietly. "It feels like someone blew a hole through my chest with a .50 cal and nothing I do can fix it."

Sam looked down at his drink and closed his eyes for a brief moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"I just want the pain to go away."

"I know Matt. After Anna Marie died I didn't know if I was ever going to feel normal again. And you know what, I still don't feel normal. There is a hole in my life where my little sister should be. I thought I had found a way to fill it when I went to the Academy right out of High School, but then things happened and the hole just wouldn't heal. That's when I went to the Army and met you." Sam looked at his friend and their eyes met. "Matt, you have been there for me the last several months more than you can ever imagine. There is still a hole in my heart, that will never change. But with you by my side I've found something else to focus on, to put all my energy into."

Sam took a drink of his beer as he considered how to word his next statement.

"Look, I don't have a good relationship with my family. That's not going to change any time soon. But you, you have your mom, you have Mark. They need you now more than ever. The only way you're going to get that hole in your life to heal is by focusing on something else. Focus on your family. Then, we focus on our training. SERE is going to be hell on earth. I've heard stories and they suck!" Sam smiled as Matt gave a half hearted chuckle. "We celebrate your dads life tomorrow. We honor his life, his sacrifice. We don our dress uniforms, we stand at attention, and we salute our flag. But once tomorrow is done we celebrate your dad in a different way. You celebrate his life by living. Live your life to it's fullest. You work hard, you fight hard. You don't let your dad's loss destroy you. You let it motivate you to be the best man that you can be."

Matt looked down into his beer and nodded. Sam was right. His dad would't want him to drown in his grief, he would want him to move on. To live. To love. To be happy! He looked up and met Sam's gaze.

"Thanks brother. I needed that tonight." Matt reached out and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed. "In a couple of weeks, when my heads on straight, I'm going to give you this same talk. You've been carrying the weight of Anna Marie's death for too long brother. I won't do it now. I'm not ready for that. But one day, mark my words, it's coming." He drew in a deep breath before downing the remainder of his beer. "But for tonight I just need another beer."

"You got it." Sam downed the last of his beer as well before returning to the bar to get them each another drink.

The friends spent the next half hour chatting about what rumors they had heard about SERE training. They knew the training was essential for their job in JTF2, but it was also going to be brutal. Once they returned to training they would be spending over two weeks going over Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape training. Essentially they would be learning what to do if they were captured and tortured.

As they both started in on their third beer a group of seven men walked in. The bartender clearly knew them as he called them by name. Sam watched them closely. They all carried themselves as if they were either police officers or military. When they sat at the booth next to them Sam inadvertently caught the eye of the taller of the two bald men. He quickly averted his gaze not wanting to be caught looking.

"Rough day gentlemen?" The bartender asked as he deposited six beers and a club soda at the table.

"A long day, but we kept the peace." The shorter of the bald men answered.

"Good to hear."

"I'm gonna hit the head." Matt stated as he stood.

Sam nodded his head to indicate that he had heard before looking around the room. He couldn't help but continue to listen in on the conversation in the booth next to him.

"Hey Eddie, you doing okay after that lethal?" One of the other men asked.

Sam listened as the silence said just as much as the conversation had. _Lethal? They must be cops._ He thought.

"I'm fine Wordy." The man named Eddie answered. "It's never easy, but this one was a good call. You did everything you could Greg."

"I know Ed, I know."

There was silence from the other table for a long moment. But then Sam was surprised by the next words.

"You know, I'm glad we made it out to the bridge before the hot call came in." The man named Wordy stated. "It breaks my heart every time one our our soldiers comes home like that."

"I know what you mean. My brother is serving right now. I can't even imagine what the family is going through right now." There was a pause. "I wish there was more we could do besides just standing on the bridge when they passed by."

"We did the SRU proud today." Greg stated. "A toast, to all those who have paid the ultimate sacrifice for our freedom. They may be gone, but they will never be forgotten."

All the men raised their glasses to the toast and Sam smiled. He stood and turned to the table of officers.

"I'm sorry for intruding but I heard you talking. I want to start by thanking you for your support on the bridge today. It was definitely noticed, and much appreciated." Sam offered a small smile as all seven men watched him closely. "You see, it's my friends father that you honored today. We're here tonight because he needed to get away from all the well meaning relatives back at the York. I know you're probably here to decompress after a long day but if you want to do more for my friend then you can do two things."

"Of course. What can we do?" Greg asked. His Team noticed he was using his negotiator voice again whether he realized it or not.

"First, please don't mention the bridge when he comes back. He's having a hard time dealing right now and that would only serve as a reminder." Sam answered.

Greg nodded to indicate that they would do as asked. "And second?"

"He'd never turn down a free beer." Sam grinned from ear to ear at the looks they gave him.

"I would be honored to buy him a beer." The one that said his brother was serving stated. "Consider it done."

"Thank you." Sam looked up as a large group entered. He noticed there were several woman in the group and he suddenly got an idea. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I need to see if I can hook my buddy up with some female conversation for a while. He's been out of touch for a while."

With that Sam returned to his table and sat down just as Matt joined him once again.

"Matt, I have a mission for you." Sam stated, laughing at the look on his friend's face.

"And what would that be?" Matt asked curiously.

"Well, it's going to be tough. I'm not sure you can handle it." Sam smirked. He had vowed to himself to keep the rest of the evening lighthearted. What better time than now to start.

"What could be tougher than hauling your ass through the obstacle course back at Dwyer Hill?" Matt asked as he took another swig of his beer.

"Picking up that gorgeous brunette that just walked through the door." Sam answered as he pointed to the group that had just entered.

"Oh, you're on!" Matt rose and strode towards the group, his cocky grin already in place.

Sam laughed as Matt started to make conversation with the lady. He figured that Matt didn't have a chance of actually getting laid tonight, but the challenge would be fun. Just as he downed the last of his third beer he heard another snippet of conversation from behind him.

"Isn't Dwyer Hill where JTF2 is based?" The man named Wordy asked.

"I think so. Do you think they're special forces?" Another man asked.

"I guess we'll never know. But if they are I say we pay their tab for tonight. Not just for the fallen, but because they too are putting their lives on the line. Just like his dad."

"Agreed." Greg answered. "I'll always do what I can to support our men and women in uniform, no matter which uniform they wear."

Sam smiled. He wouldn't let the men know that he had heard their conversation, but he would treasure it for a long time to come. Moments later Matt approached the table with the brunette beside him.

"Sammy, I wanna introduce you to Jules. She graduated from the police academy today and is here to celebrate with her friends." Matt smiled.

"Then celebrate! I'll stay here and keep your beers from walking away." Sam smiled. He didn't miss the gorgeous brown eyes that were looking back at him.

"Celebrate we shall!" Matt then turned and escorted the woman to the dance floor.

This was good for Matt. Sam smiled as more than once his friend tried to get a bit too fresh with her and his hand got slapped several times. This would be a great night to save in his memory back to tease his friend about later.

For now though, he was just glad his friend was able to escape the pain of the real world. Even if only for a few hours.


	6. Final Farewell

Sarah Braddock stood looking out the window of their hotel room as she clutched something tightly in her hand close to her chest. Her heart was breaking for more than one reason and as she gazed at the stars. She drew in a deep, shuddering breath.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her and someone pulled her close.

"My dear, are you alright?" Jason Braddock asked his wife. He could see that she was struggling today and he wanted to ease her pain. But in order to ease her pain he had to work through his own first.

"No, and neither are you I wager." Sarah answered as she leaned her head back to rest against her husband's chest. "They both are in so much pain." She whispered.

"I know. I wish that there was something I could do." Jason commented as he planted a gentle kiss in her hair.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that Major Johnson allowed Samuel to accompany Matthew here for the funeral. It means more to both of them than he will ever know." Sarah closed her eyes as she basked in the warmth of her husband's embrace.

"I am aware. I spoke with Major Johnson about Sam accompanying Matt when I told him of the funeral arrangements." Jason explained.

Sarah turned in her husband's arms and looked into his deep blue eyes. "It was you!" She whispered, surprised.

"It was me." Jason confirmed quietly as he allowed a ghost of a smile cross his face.

"Thank you!" Sarah laid her head on Jason's chest and took strength from his warmth and the steady beat of his heart. "Did you see Samuel's reaction to us being here?"

"I did. My heart breaks every time!" Jason sighed softly as he tightened his arms around Sarah and drew in her calming scent. "We've spent years trying to show him that we don't blame him for Anna Marie's death, and yet he still blames himself. "

"I wish there was a way that we could ease his burden, his pain." Sarah clenched the item in her hand even tighter to her chest.

"As do I my dear, as do I."

The father and mother stood in each other's embrace for a long moment, both just basking in the warmth and comfort of each other's arms. Neither one of them was ready to go back to the pain of reality at the moment.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow?" Sarah knew it would be a challenge for Jason to speak at the funeral in the morning.

Jason and Tony Simmons had served together for over a year. The men had become close friends despite the fact that Jason was an officer and Tony was enlisted. The officers and enlisted men don't usually spend much time together; however, as they were in the same unit, and Tony was Jason's second in command for that time, they got to know each other quite well. It was odd now, knowing that Sam and Matt were serving together. If only things had been a bit different in the past the two boys could have been great friends even then. Sarah Braddock couldn't help but wonder if Sam would have overcome his guilt sooner had Matt been in his life when Sarah died.

"Are you ever ready to say goodbye to a good man, one that was as close to you as a brother." Jason sighed. "No, I'll never be ready. But I'm going to do it anyway because it's what Tony would have wanted."

"I have faith in you Jason Braddock. You are a good man, a great friend, and an amazing father." Sarah planted a gentle kiss on her husband's cheek. "You are stronger than any man I know. You can do this, and I'll be there with you every step of the way!"

"You've always been my rock Sarah. I don't know what I would have done had I never met you."

"You'd be a confirmed bachelor and wouldn't have the wonderfully amazing, strong children that you have today." Sarah smiled.

"Very true my dear. Very true."

The couple turned back to the window and gazed at the stars for quite a while. It wasn't until they were headed for bed that Jason noticed Sarah was clinging tightly to something.

"What do you have in your hand dear?" Jason asked curiously as he closed the curtains.

"Do you remember the Mother's Day before Anna Marie passed?" Sarah asked softly as she loosened her hold on what was in her hand.

"I do." Jason answered. That had been a very good Mother's Day for Sarah.

"You bought a necklace for me and let the kids give it to me." Sarah let the charm hang as she held the necklace by the chain. The charm was silver and had two interlocking hearts. It had both Anna and Sam's birthstones inset in it. It was her favorite necklace because it was the last gift from her sweet Anna Marie before she was killed. "I've just been thinking a lot about Anna Marie today. We won't be far from her tomorrow."

"We can go visit her after the funeral if you'd like." Jason pulled Sarah into another tight hug. "I know we don't get down here as much as either of us would like and I know you like to visit when we can."

"That would be lovely dear. Thank you." Sarah thought her heart might burst each time Jason did something so caring for her.

"Now, if only there were a way to let Sam know that Anna's death wasn't his fault. I just wish I could get through to him. But it's like each time we see him he feels as though we are blaming him for his sister's death." Jason closed his eyes and sighed softly. "I hope that one day someone can help him get over the loss and his guilt, and that he'll see that we don't blame him in the least and love him dearly!"

"One day my dear. One day he will be able to release the guilt and move on, live. I just don't know how long it will be."

At that the Braddock's prepared for bed. Both knew that the next day would be hard for all of them.

* * *

Jason sat bolt upright in bed. He was sweating profusely, his heart was pounding in his chest, and he couldn't catch his breath. As he slowly came back to reality he realized that it was just a dream. Jason focused his thoughts on sniper breathing to bring his quick breaths under control.

"Dear, are you alright?" Sarah asked sleepily. She had woken when Jason sat bolt upright in bed.

"Fine Sarah, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep my dear." Jason encouraged. He didn't want to tell his wife about his nightmare.

"What about you?" Sarah asked even as her eyes drifted closed once again.

"I can't go back to sleep right now. I'm going to go for a run and will be back later."

Jason climbed out of bed, quickly dressed in running shorts and shirt, and grabbed his knife that he always carried before putting on his hoodie as he walked out the door. A run would do him good, help him clear his head.

As the elevator opened on the first floor and Jason stepped out he looked up and almost smiled. He could see Sam and Matt just leaving the hotel for what also appeared to be an early morning run. Apparently they all were having difficulty sleeping. Jason decided to follow, at a respectable distance of course, and keep an eye on the two young men.

When he stepped outside he could see both young men had just started to run. He followed suit and soon they were running at a punishing pace. Jason couldn't help but wonder if the pace was normal for the two, and who was setting it.

As he ran his mind wandered back to the nightmare that had woken him. In the nightmare he had been informed of a soldier's death. Only this time it wasn't a friend. It was family. In his dream Jason had escorted his one and only son home from Afghanistan in a flag draped casket. He had held his wife close as she grieved the loss of yet another child. He had buried his precious son right next to his baby girl. But what had woken him wasn't the flag draped casket, or the military honors at the funeral. No. What had woken him was the inscription on the tombstone. It had read, "Beloved son and brother who carried the guilt of his sister's death to his dying breath."

The words had pierced his heart so deeply that it had woken him from a dead sleep. Jason knew that bringing his son home in a flag draped casket would be harder than anything he imagined. He and Sarah both wanted Sam to die of old age. No, what would be worse than that would be knowing that Sam still carried the weight, the guilt, of Anna's death on his shoulders. He wanted nothing more than to ease the burden that Sam carried, but once again, he didn't know how. Jason knew that Sam had a wounded soul and he prayed daily that someone would come along to help him heal.

As the trio rounded a corner into a park Jason actually did smile. The boys, _young men,_ he corrected himself, were doing the Army proud. The distance they had covered up to this point was that of a normal PT run. The pace, much quicker. He knew that in the end the distance back would double the normal distance of an early morning physical training run, and that didn't include the distance the guys would run in the park.

Jason's thoughts turned inward once again. Just two days before he had gotten word that Tony Simmons had been killed in action he had been offered a promotion. The brass wanted him to take over as commander of the Army's elite JTF2 units. It would come with a promotion to General as well. He would be crazy not to accept the posting. However, he hadn't immediately said yes. He knew that Sam was trying to get into JTF2 and Jason wanted to be sure that he could be impartial when it came to his son. He also knew that if Sam made it into JTF2 and was killed then his son's death would be on his hands. Jason wasn't sure he _wanted_ to accept the posting.

Suddenly Sam and Matt came to a stop. Matt sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands as his body was wracked with sobs. Jason stopped a good distance away, but the slight breeze still carried the words of his son to him.

"You're going to be okay Matt." Sam was saying softly as he held his friend in his arms. "Remember what I told you? I will always be here for you, will always have your back! I know it still hurts like hell but you can get through this. Just remember all the good times with your dad. The camping trips, the late night raids on the ice cream stash, the shooting lessons. Keep those memories close to your heart and never let them go. They are a part of you, just as much as he is."

Jason's heart swelled with pride. His son was doing an amazing job of being there to comfort Matt at this time and he was glad he had talked Sam's training CO into letting the boys come together. It wasn't often he pulled in favors, but this one time he had.

"Sam, if I had just been there maybe I could have…" Matt started to say before being cut off.

"No! Don't you dare go down that road!" Sam said sternly. "You can't live in the land of what if's and if only's. It doesn't help you, and it doesn't bring him back. Trust me! What happened happened and there is nothing that we can do to change the past as much as we would like to."

"But…"

"No, Matt. No but's. This burden isn't yours to carry." Sam pulled back from Matt and looked in his eyes. "You have to move on Matt, to live. I'm not saying you forget what happened, or your dad. Don't _ever_ forget. But you live on in his memory. Live a life that would make your dad proud that you are his son. You celebrate his life by living yours, remember?"

"I remember." Matt wiped at his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. "And once again don't think you're going to get out of this same talk one day."

"Let's just finish our run for now. We've got to keep working on our PT if we ever have a chance in hell of making it into JTF2." Sam stood, offered a hand to Matt, and they both took off again.

Jason Braddock remained rooted to his spot even after the boys took off running again. He didn't realize it but he too had been carrying a burden for over a decade. The same burden that his son carried. Jason had felt guilty that he hadn't been there that day when Anna and Sam went to the park. He had been at home with Sarah working on a party at the time.

He had felt the incredible burden of guilt that he hadn't been there to protect his children, both of them. Ever since the accident Jason could see the toll that it had taken on his son and he wished with all his heart that he had been there, if not to prevent it then to be with Sam when it happened. Maybe then Sam wouldn't be carrying around the weight of guilt that he had been ever since.

Jason didn't know when, or even if, Sam would believe that it wasn't his fault but he vowed to never stop trying to get through to Sam. He loved his children with all his heart and he couldn't wait for the day when his one and only, precious son realized that.

Turning back to return to the hotel Jason allowed his thoughts to once again wander to the offered posting of Commander of JTF2. He had been hesitant to accept due to the fact that Sam was trying to get in. However, after today he knew his answer. He would accept the posting. Sam was a strong, capable, intelligent, and determined young man. Jason knew that Sam would do well in JTF2. Besides, if he was commander of JTF2 he would be better able to keep watch over his son.

As he returned to his room to shower Jason knew he had made the right decision, and that Sam would undoubtedly make it into JTF2, and thrive there.

* * *

Several hours later Jason was walking next to his wife towards the graveside. Ahead of them Sam and Matt carried the front of the casket dressed to the nines in their dress uniforms. To say that Jason had felt intense pride at who his son had become would be a gross understatement.

The sight of Sam standing next to Matt in the hotel lobby this morning, both in their dress uniforms, had been a sight to see. When Jason and Sarah had exited the elevator to see them standing there Sarah's breath had caught in her throat. Jason knew what she was feeling as he was feeling it too. His chest had just about burst with pride at the man that stood before him.

When Sam was a young boy he loved to play dress up with Jason's old uniforms. Jason had always loved to play soldier with Sam. But now they weren't playing. This was real life, and this was the hardest part of being a soldier, saying goodbye to one of their own.

Jason had made it through the ceremony without losing it, now he just hoped he could do so at the funeral.

As the graveside ceremony progressed, the flag was folded, the gun salute was given, and the friends and extended family said goodbye Jason watched Sam stand tall next to Matt. Sam was a pillar of strength for his friend during the entire ceremony. As Jason observed his son he once again found himself wishing that Sam had allowed them to comfort him during Anna's funeral as Sam was doing for Matt now.

When it came his turn to say a final goodbye Jason stood, straightened his dress uniform, and went to stand next to the casket. As he passed Matt he offered his hand and condolences. He knew that the words would do nothing to ease the young man's pain, but he couldn't go without saying something. Jason desperately wanted to reach out and touch his son, squeeze his arm or pull him into a hug, but he knew that Sam wouldn't welcome the physical touch at the moment.

Finally Jason found himself standing by the casket and he took in a deep breath. Saying goodbye to Tony was hard, but even as he slowly saluted he remembered his nightmare from the night before. He prayed with everything in him that he would never see the day that his son was the one in the flag draped casket. He had already said goodbye to one child, he didn't think his heart could handle another.

Jason turned and returned to Sarah's side as Matt and Sam approached the casket. The Braddocks stood together and watched as Sam and Matt approached the casket and offered a slow salute. Sam then placed a hand on Matt's shoulder as Matt placed his hands on the casket, lowered his head, and began sobbing. Sam simply squeezed his friend's shoulder as Matt cried, once again, over the loss of his father.

Finally, after several long minutes, Sam and Matt turned and joined the Simmons. They waited patiently as Matt's mom said a final goodbye to her husband before the group turned and began the journey back to the cars.

"Thank you for being here today Jason." Matt's mom said softly as she squeezed his arm.

"If ever you need anything all you have to do is call." Jason replied softly as he squeezed her hand.

Mrs Simmons nodded before she turned and took Mark's arm and left. Matt and Sam followed just two steps behind.

Jason turned to his wife as the last of the group moved away.

"Shall we go visit our Anna Marie my dear?" Jason asked as he placed Sarah's arm in his.

"Let's go see our girl." Sarah whispered.

The couple walked hand in hand as they went to visit where their little girl was buried.

* * *

Jack watched as the couple moved away from the soldier's casket and headed towards another grave. He knew, without even looking, where they were going. He would recognize that family anywhere, the parents definitely, but especially the son. He had spent years seeing that young man's distraught face in his dreams, and even in his waking thoughts.

That day all those years ago still haunted him. It had shaken him to the very core of his being. That fateful day long ago was the last day he had ever taken a drink of alcohol. He had vowed never to touch the stuff again after seeing that tiny little girl, dead, because of him. After seeing her brother so devastated over actions that _he_ had taken. Jack was done with that.

While in prison he had turned his life around completely and when they released him on good behavior he had found a job as a caretaker here at the cemetery. Thanks to his job here he was able to watch over little Anna Marie Braddock. He knew it wouldn't make up for the fact that he had ended her life much too soon, but it helped heal his wounded soul a little at a time.

Jack Martin watched the parents of the precious little girl at her grave and his heart clenched in his chest. He knew they would never forgive him. He just hoped that they had found a way to move on, to live.

As Jack was lost in his thoughts Matt and Sam had made their way back to the graveside. Jack caught sight of them as the men approached the casket and once again Matt placed a hand on his father's casket. Jack knew that the young man that he had seen that day had grown into an honorable, strong young man. He just hoped that he never had to see the young blonde come home in a flag draped casket. That he would never have to tend his grave as well as his sisters.

Jack walked away to leave everyone in peace. He knew he wouldn't be welcome here, but at the same time he was glad he had been working on this day. Jack could see that despite the heartache the Braddocks had been able to move on, to live. Maybe now he could as well.


	7. Afghanistan

**9 Months after funeral**

"Hey Captain, any word on when our two rookies are flying in?" Sergeant Andrew 'Bear' Masterson asked as he sat on his bunk.

"They're supposed to be coming in on the troop transport today." Captain James 'Viper' Archer responded around the book he had been reading on his own bunk.

"Have they told you who we're getting yet?" Corporal Zac 'Spartan' Payne inquired.

"I'm getting their names from the new General's office on my way to the flight line." Archer answered. "You know about as much as I do."

"You said they were coming straight from training right?" Master Corporal Alex 'Oracle' Swanson verified.

"Yes. We are getting a new spotter and sniper fresh from training. Due to the mission load, addition of a new Unit, and all of their scores in training, they were fast tracked to JTF2. Apparently they were two of about a dozen in the last year to get the privilege."

"So they've never seen combat then? I wonder how they'll handle it." Corporal Benjamin 'Coach' Davis thought aloud.

"Look guys, I know that none of us are pleased about getting two green Rookies, but we need them. We are down a sniper and spotter thanks to the brass moving Units around to make a new one. We are still on mission rotation. We'll just have figure out what kind of men they are for ourselves. Now, enjoy our very rare down time and get some rest." Archer ordered.

"Yes Sir!" All responded as once.

"Good. Now, as you were." Glancing at his watch he noted that there was about ten minutes before the transport was to arrive. Archer figured he had better head over to the General's office then the flight line to meet up with his new guys. On his way there he couldn't help but wonder just what he was getting himself into.

* * *

**Military Transport - En Route to Afghanistan**

Sam glanced around the Being C-1 7 Globemaster. The massive aircraft was fitted with hundreds of seats. There was a row of back to back seats down the center of the aircraft, and folding seats on each side. There was a small section in the back of the plane for cargo but that was loaded with supplies for the base. Therefore each person was in charge of their own duffel bag which was sitting in front of their seats. It was not a comfortable flight by any means, but at least it was almost over.

He looked towards the front of the plane where he knew the new General of Canadian Special Forces was seated. Sam could still remember the day he had found out that his father had been promoted and given the position. He had ranted and raved to Matt for a good hour about the issue. He hated the fact that he was the son of an Officer. But now his father was also his Commanding Officer. Sam had been praying the entire flight that his new Unit wouldn't think he was in JTF2 just because of dear old dad. He knew he would have to work that much harder to be accepted as just one of the guys

"Sam, I'm getting nervous." Matt said quietly from his seat to Sam's right.

"Why? It's not like we're already going out on our first mission or anything." Sam commented as he looked at his friend.

"What if they don't like us? I mean, we haven't even trained with them and we're already deployed. Most Units get to train with new guys before they're sent over here." Matt answered as he met Sam's gaze.

"Yeah, but you heard what they said. The situation over here is tricky. They need every available Unit here to keep things under some semblance of control." Sam squeezed Matt's knee. "Don't worry. We'll be just fine."

The two became quiet again and after a few moments Sam leaned his head back against the side of the aircraft. He was just ready to be on the ground again. No matter what that would bring.

* * *

Jason Braddock slowly walked the length of the plane. As he made his way down one of only two walkways in the aircraft he looked at each of the men that he was travelling with. Many were in some stage of sleeping. Some were reading or talking. Others were staring into space or watching his progress.

Whenever he would meet the eyes of one of the soldiers he would offer a small nod of acknowledgement. Jason desperately wanted the men under his command to feel that he was approachable. He didn't just want to them to think of him as a General, but as someone who genuinely cared for their well-being. He figured that this was as good a place to start as any.

Half way down the aircraft Jason spotted his son. Sam looked to be resting at the moment and the look of boyish innocence on his son's face brought a hint of a smile to his lips. He still couldn't believe that they had fast tracked Sam and Matt into JTF2. When Jason had looked into it he learned that it was on their abilities as snipers, and that alone, that got them into the Special Forces. Jason was proud of his son, so very proud.

The only thing Jason would have to be cautious about would be how others perceived their relationship. He didn't want to cause Sam any trouble just because he was Sam's General. No, he wanted Sam to be able to make a name for himself on his own merit. That was what Jason thought on for the remainder of the flight into Afghanistan.

* * *

**Flight Line - Main Base - Afghanistan**

Archer paced as he waited for the Globemaster to unload. He had been astonished at the name of his new sniper. Private Samuel Braddock, the son of the new General of Canadian Special Forces. He found himself wondering if Braddock had gotten into Special Forces thanks to the General. That was just what his Unit _didn't_ need. A man who had daddy pulling strings for him.

Archer shook himself out of his thoughts as he saw three men approaching him. He needed to put aside those thoughts and instead give Braddock, both of them, a chance to prove themselves. Stepping forward to meet his new men he decided to run the Unit through drills this afternoon. The Unit would need to bond some before they ever headed out on a mission, and that could be any day now.

"Captain Archer is just there." The Sergeant pointed out to the two Special Forces soldiers.

"Thank you Sergeant." Sam thanked the man and shook his hand. He then turned to Matt. "Come on, let's go meet our new CO."

Matt simply nodded before adjusting the duffel on his shoulder. They quickly closed the gap to where the Captain stood waiting for them. When they were within a couple of feet of the man both stopped. Sam dropped his duffel to the ground at his side and offered a crisp salute. Matt followed suite.

"Captain Archer. Privates Samuel Braddock and Matthew Simmons reports as ordered, "

"Sir!"

"At ease gentlemen, please." Archer closed the gap between them. "Name's James Archer, but please call me Archer, or Viper. Either works just fine. Unless we are in a formal setting no salute is required, ever."

"Yes Sir!" Sam answered simply.

"Let's get you to the barracks so you can drop off your bags and meet the Unit. Then you have the rest of the morning to process in. Later this afternoon we'll run through some drills with the rest of the guys." Archer then turned to lead Simmons and Braddock to their barracks.

Sam took in his surrounding as he followed the Captain to their barracks. They had landed at the main hub for military activity in Afghanistan. Sam could tell that the place had gone up rather quickly. There didn't seem to be much order to how the buildings were erected. Crates and large shipping containers were everywhere housing what Sam assumed to be the supplies the base needed to run.

Having expected the place to be strictly tents Sam had been surprised to find several wood buildings around. Archer turned down a row of such buildings and Sam realized this was where the barracks were. There was a long row of one story, wood buildings. There were no windows and it appeared that there was only one door in the front of the building. To top everything off there was a thick layer of sand on just about everything.

"Here we are. Our home away from home." Archer commented as he stopped in front of the last building in the long row. He pulled open the door and motioned for the other two men to enter.

As Sam stepped inside the building he blinked rapidly to try to get his eyes to adjust to the darker interior. After a moment he looked around and saw five other soldiers in the room, all in various states of relaxation.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet our two new guys. Our sniper, Private Samuel Braddock, and his spotter, Private Matthew Simmons." Archer introduced them. "Braddock, Simmons, meet your Unit. This is my second in command and explosives expert Sergeant Andrew 'Bear' Masterson. Master Corporal Alex 'Oracle' Swanson is our communications guy. 'Coach' here is our medic, Corporal Benjamin Davis. And last but not least is Corporal Zac 'Spartan' Payne, our hand to hand combat expert."

Each of the men rose and shook the hands of their rookies as introductions were made. All the men were sizing each other up and Sam hoped that they liked what they saw in him and Matt. Although only time would tell and it would probably take a mission or two for the guys to really know that they could trust himself and Matt.

"Your bunks are over there." Archer pointed to the only empty cots in the room. "There are pegs on the wall for you to hand your weapons if you so choose."

Sam walked over to the first of the two bunks and dropped his duffel to the ground at the end. He then unslung his M110 sniper rifle, still in its, case from his back and settled it on the two pegs over the head of his bed. He would keep his assault rifle next to his bed for easy access should the need arise.

"Here are your packets for processing. There is a map included so you shouldn't get lost." Archer smiled as he handed a manila envelope to each man. "The mess tent is at the end of this row of barracks. Go grab some lunch and get your processing finished. Meet us in the mess tent at 1800 for dinner and we'll head out for some training after."

"Yes sir." Sam pulled his Sig out of his bag and slid it home in its holster before turning to leave the barracks with Matt close behind.

Sam and Matt made quick work of grabbing lunch then made their way around to the different offices that they needed to visit to get processed in. Surprisingly they were able to finish all the paperwork needed just before they were to meet the Unit for dinner.

* * *

**Unit Barracks**

"Braddock?!" Masterson asked as he turned to meet the eyes of his friend and CO. "Isn't that the name of our new SF General?"

"Yes." Archer answered simply before sitting down on his bunk.

"Related?" Swanson asked curiously.

"Has to be. Do we know _how_ they're related?" Payne wondered aloud.

"Samuel Braddock is the son of General Jason Braddock." Archer asked as he met the eyes of his second in command.

"What!"

"I bet _that's_ why he and Simmons were brought to JTF2 right after training." Davis speculated. "I bet dear old daddy got him in."

"We don't know that." Archer commented before standing to meet the gaze of his men head on. "If I remember correctly Braddock and Simmons were drafted into Special Forces _before_ the General took over. There is no evidence that strings were pulled. I don't want you making assumptions about Braddock. We will give both him and Simmons the chance to prove to us who they really are, what they are really made of. If we have issues _then_ I will talk to Colonel Jackson. Until then they _both_ are to be treated just like any other rookie. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." The Unit responded in unison.

"Good. Now get." Archer sank to his bunk and pulled out the Braddock's personnel file. He hadn't had much time to peruse it earlier. What he read helped put his mind at ease some. It seemed that Braddock knew what he was doing, at least behind a rifle. Simmons couldn't wait to see if the stats on Braddock's sniper abilities were accurate. If so then he officially had the best sniper in JTF2 in his Unit. Something he hadn't had before.

* * *

**Brigadier General Braddock's Office - Afghanistan**

"General Braddock, Colonel David Jackson. Welcome to Afghanistan." Colonel David Jackson greeted the new General.

"Thank you Colonel." Jason shook the hand of the man before him.

"Let me introduce you to your immediate support staff." Jackson stated before ushering Jason into his new office building and making introductions.

Several minutes later Jason was seated behind his new desk across from Colonel Jackson.

"Colonel…"

"Please, either Jackson or David." David smiled.

"Very well. I'll expect you to call me either Braddock or Jason then." He waited for a nod of agreement before he continued. "Good. Now down to business. How many Units do we have in house at the moment?"

"Four. Two have men out recovering from injuries, one is on mandatory down time, and one just got two new rookies today." David answered. "We have three Units at remote bases, two of which are mid mission at the moment. Our final unit is on R&R rotation for one more week"

"Okay." Jason thought for a long moment. "Here is what I need today. First, I want you to find a place to gather all the Units for a briefing at 1900 tonight. I want to meet the men under my command that are physically able to be there. Second, I want the files of all the Commanding Officers on my desk in twenty minutes as well as the operational notes from their last five missions each."

"Reason, Sir?" Jackson asked curiously. He hoped the General wasn't thinking about cleaning house already.

"I want to see what kind of pressure the men have been under recently. I also want to see what the CO's look like on paper before I meet them in person." Jason explained.

"Reasonable." David smiled.

"I also want a report from medical on the status of all my injured men. If they are still in medical I want to arrange to see them tonight after the briefing. If they have been released but are unable to be at the briefing I want to know where they are so I can go see them." Jason thought for another long moment.

"From here on out I want the CO of every Unit to report to me upon return to this base until further notice. I want to know what my men are going through and if we need to make any changes to our operational procedures or personnel."

"Sir, are you sure you don't want to head to your quarters and get a bit of rest first? I know how long that flight is." David asked.

"Thank you for your concern David, but I'm fine. I've made the trip several times in the past. The best way for me to get over the jet lag is to work through it." Jason smiled as he stood.

"I'll get right on this list then. In the meantime just let Corporal Demers outside know if you need anything."

David turned to leave and was halfway out of the door when Jason spoke again.

"Jackson, one last thing."

"Yes Sir?" David turned to look back at the General.

"I'd like you to bring me the status of our missions in progress and go over them with me." Jason answered.

"Of course Sir." With that David closed the door to the General's office to allow the man some privacy.

"Corporal Demers. Please arrange some lunch for General Braddock. He has had a long flight and has a busy afternoon so won't be making it to the mess tent for lunch." David ordered.

"Yes sir." Corporal Demers stood to go follow the orders. He had a gut feeling he was going to like being General Braddock's personal aide.

* * *

**1800 hours – Mess Tent**

"Captain Archer?"

"Yes?" Archer turned to see a young Private standing next to the table.

"Sir, General Braddock has ordered all Unit's to report to the large briefing tent in one hour." The Private answered.

"Did he say why?" Archer asked curiously.

"No sir. Just that all Units were to report to a briefing at 1900 hours sir."

Archer looked at his watch. "And we are only hearing about it now?"

"Sorry sir. The General has kept us quite busy this afternoon. I've been the only one available to seek out all the CO's and relay the orders. It's been a challenge finding everyone."

"Of course. Thank you for letting us know. We will be there promptly at 1900." Archer softened his tone. It wasn't the Private's fault that a last minute briefing was called. "You heard the man. Eat up, we _won't_ be late."

"I guess this means we are rescheduling training then?"

"Looks that way Bear."

"He better not be doing this because of me." Sam muttered under his breath.

"What possible reason would he have for making your life miserable?" Matt asked quietly.

"Who knows." Sam sighed.

"Listen, we don't know why he wants everyone gathered. He could just be introducing himself to the Units. It wouldn't be unheard of with a new man in command." Matt suggested.

"You're right. I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

**1900 – Briefing Tent**

"Attention!" Colonel Jackson ordered as a General entered the back of the tent. "Introducing Brigadier General Jason Braddock. JTF2's new General and Commanding Officer."

As Archer watched the man walk to the front of the room he was surprised at just how much the older and younger Braddock's looked alike. Samuel Braddock was a spitting, younger image of his father.

"At ease men. Have a seat." Jason Braddock waited as the men took seats around the room. He couldn't help but look for Sam and resisted the urge to smile when he found him in the crowded room.

"I gathered you all here today because I wanted to meet the brave men under my command." Jason took a deep breath. "I have reviewed some of your most recent missions and am aware of the stress that all of you are under. I recognize and appreciate the hard work and dedication that you all put forth. I know the sacrifices that each of you make every single day. That is why I want to ensure that each of you has the tools that you need. If any of you feel that there are procedures in place that keep you from doing your job, or you find that you do not have the tools that you need, please don't hesitate to bring it to my attention."

Archer was shocked. General Braddock was essentially saying that he had an open door policy without saying it outright. The Units would still have to maintain chain of command, but if _anyone_ had an issue the General was saying that he would make himself available to address it. Archer was impressed by the man already. If Samuel Braddock was anything like his father seemed to be then he was honored to have the younger man in his Unit.

General Jason Braddock spoke for a few more minutes. He wanted to encourage the men. Jason asked all the CO's to stand and introduce themselves. This helped him put a face to a name more so than the customary service pictures in the files.

"Thank you for your time gentlemen. I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy your evening." Jason finished a bit later. "Captain Archer, I would like to have a word with you and your Unit please. The rest of you are dismissed."

As the room cleared Sam stood very still. He hoped his father wasn't about to meddle in his affairs. He could already feel a bit of a cold shoulder from some of the men in the Unit and the was sure it was because his dad was the General. He didn't need dear old dad to make things worse for him.

Matt could sense that Sam was tense and had a feeling he knew why. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze to let Sam know that everything was going to be find and stop worrying.

After the tent cleared Jason approached Captain Archer and his Unit.

"Captain." He reached out to shake the man's hand, not missing the almost glare his son was sending his way. "I was informed that your Unit just received two new members."

"Yes sir." Archer answered.

"I am also aware that my briefing cut into training time that you had scheduled for this evening. I apologize for that." Jason offered a small smile to the Captain. "I have made the obstacle course and range available to you tomorrow morning. Just let Colonel Jackson know what time you wish to make use of each and he will ensure you have exclusive access. I know how important training time is to a new mix in a Unit and unfortunately I can't guarantee much for you. So I want to give you what little I _can_ guarantee."

"Thank you sir. Dedicated use of the facilities will help with our training."

"Also, I want your Unit to accompany the afternoon patrol. It will give your Unit the chance to work together in the field without too much pressure. Privates Braddock and Simmons will be providing Overwatch for the men on the ground. There has been an increase in activity in that quadrant so I want your men to help provide safe passage." Jason explained. This was the best he could offer Archer in the way of training time because he would have to send them out to a more remote base with more critical missions in the next few days.

"Yes sir."

"Colonel Jackson will have the details for you shortly." Jason explained. "That is all. You men have a good evening."

Sam's eyes followed his father as the older man strode out of the tent. He couldn't explain how thankful he was that his father didn't seem to be interfering with his career. At least not yet anyway. In fact, the General hadn't even acknowledged his presence. That was probably a good thing as he still needed to prove he had gotten here on his own merit. _Maybe tomorrow will give me that chance._ Sam thought as he followed his Unit back to their barracks. He would think more on the issue tomorrow. For now, though, all Sam wanted to do was sleep. Once he got back to the barracks he did just that.


	8. Mission One

**Obstacle Course, Main Base – Afghanistan**

"The rookies keeping up?" Davis asked as he approached his CO on the sidelines of the track.

Archer glanced at Davis briefly before returning his attention back to his Unit. The medic had been excused first thing this morning for a briefing with the medical personnel.

"They're holding their own." Archer answered non committedly. He was being cautious what he said as Davis had been one of the ones to voice his displeasure over the fact that the General's son was in their Unit.

"They better, especially Braddock. I don't want to have to patch the others up more cause he can't pull his own weight." Davis muttered.

"Davis, do we need to have a long chat about Unit dynamics?" Archer asked, eying the medic carefully.

"Not as long as they pull their own weight." Davis answered honestly.

Archer watched as the Unit finished their run and headed towards where he stood with water bottles.

"Braddock beat your mile and a half by almost two minutes." Archer stated, without ever looking at the other man. He would let Davis think on that for a minute. He walked towards his Unit.

Davis looked after Archer, stunned. He was the fastest man in the Unit. He had made sure of it. He didn't want one of the guys bleeding out because he couldn't get to them in time. So besides his medical skills he ensured he spent plenty of time working on his run time. He couldn't believe that Braddock had beat his time.  _Showoff_. He thought.  _I wonder if he can run that fast in the field or if it was a one time thing._

"Good work gentlemen." Archer smiled as he passed out water bottles. "Next we are off to the obstacle course. We will run it once as a warm up, then we will fully gear up and run it again. I want to see your top performance."

"Will you be running it today Viper?" Sergeant Masterson's asked as he took a swig of his water.

"Yes. We are  _all_  running the course today." Archer answered with a smile. "I want everyone ready to go on the obstacle course in five."

* * *

General Jason Braddock and Colonel David Jackson were making their way from the briefing tent back to their office when they noticed Archer's Unit on the obstacle course. All seven men were decked out in full body armor and combat gear. Privates Simmons and Braddock also had their sniper rifles on their backs.

Jason smiled as Sam and Matt were the first to cross the finish line, despite the extra weight from their rifles. He knew that his son would make his own way in Special Forces and from the looks of it Sam was doing just that. Jason turned to towards the office as a small smile emerged. He couldn't wait to hear how patrol this afternoon went.

* * *

**Mess Tent, Main JTF2 Base – Afghanistan**

"Men, finish up your meals. We head out on patrol with the regulars in fifteen minutes." Archer addressed his men.

He had been pleased with their performance today, especially the rookies of the Unit. Simmons and Braddock had proven that they were physically capable of performing the duties of one of the elite JTF2 Units. Archer was ready to see how they performed under pressure.

"Hey Viper, what did the General mean when he said that there was increased activity in that sector?" Sergeant Masterson asked.

"From what I've heard there has been an increase in suicide bombers and IED's along the route that we will be taking today. We will be patrolling a section of town to keep the peace so to speak." Archer ate the last bite of his lunch and washed it down with a drink of water before continuing. "Last week they had three different people try and place an IED as the patrol approached. They've been trying to send a special forces unit out with each patrol while they get intel about who is behind the attacks."

"Sir, if you don't need us here Matt and I need to swing by the armory and get some supplies before we head out on patrol." Sam knew they had just enough time to get the gear they needed and to the Humvee's if they left now.

"Go ahead. Meet us at the Humvee's when you're done."

Davis watched the two men leave. He had watched them on the course and both seemed to have themselves pretty much together. Davis just hoped that their new sniper would have the Unit's back out there. If he didn't then they would definitely be having words.

* * *

**Patrol Rendevous Point - Afghanistan**

Ninety minutes later Sam and Matt were grabbing their gear out of the Humvee when their CO spoke up.

"We'll be patrolling an eight block radius. Make sure you keep a close eye out." Viper ordered as his rookies disembarked the Humvees.

"Yes sir." Sam said as he closed the door to the Humvee. "You ready?" He asked as he turned towards the building they would be making their perch.

"Let's do this." Matt smiled as he followed Sam at a quick jog. He would never admit that he was nervous about his first mission out here.

Reaching the top of the building they met the sniper and spotter that had been on Overwatch.

"This sectors been quiet so far today. They've been known to just appear out of the woodworks though. No hostiles eliminated." The sniper informed them.

"Thanks. We've got it from here." Sam stated as he quickly pulled his rifle out and put it in position.

"Happy hunting boys." The spotter gave Sam a pat on the back before they turned to head out.

As Matt readied his own rifle Sam laid out his canteen, some power bars, and an MRE close by. He knew he wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Settling down behind his rifle and taking the covers off his scope he drew in a deep breath.

"Overwatch in position. I have the convoy in sight. Sweeping the area now, hold position."

"Roger Overwatch, holding position." Viper responded over the radio.

"I'll scan the roads, you get the rooftops." Matt suggested.

"Roger." Sam slowly and carefully surveyed the rooftops of the buildings near where the convoy was waiting and for the first two block of the route.

He knew why Matt had suggested he be the one to scan the rooftops. Sam would be better at spotting a sniper perch. That was why they worked well together, both knew the other's strengths and weaknesses and they adjusted their plans accordingly. Their skills complemented each other nicely.

Two minutes later Sam radioed Viper to let them know that the coast was clear and the convoy could move out.

For the next two hours Sam and Matt lay silent and still in their perch. Each constantly scanned the area making sure that there were no surprises as the convoy slowly made its way around the patrol route. Just as the patrol convoy was beginning it's last pass of the route things changed.

"I've got movement. One o'clock." Matt said with urgency.

Sam quickly adjusted position to find what Matt was looking at.

"We have a man in a turban with a package about fifteen hundred meters from the corner you are about to take Viper. Hold position!" Sam urgently called through the comms.

"What is he doing Overwatch? If he is not an immediate threat then we will continue with our patrol." Viper asked, clearly not wanting to have any delays now that their job was almost done for the day.

"Unclear what he has at the moment. I  _strongly_  advise  _against_  rounding that corner!" Sam was watching the man closely. Unfortunately, his back was to Sam so there was no clear view of what the man was doing.

"Can you see what he's doing?" Sam asked Matt.

"It looks like he's burying something under some rocks but I can't tell what it is." Matt answered even as he noted the convoy slowly making its way around the corner.

As the first Humvee in the convoy rounded the corner the man in question shifted his position giving Sam a clear view of what he was doing.

"Viper! Hold position! He was planting an IED!" Sam urgently called. He took a deep breath as he made a quick adjustment on his scope. "Conditions?"

Matt quickly spouted off the current conditions to Sam then sighed in relief as he noted the Humvee in the lead, the one their CO was in, come to a stop. Both men had been briefed on protocol, you see anyone trying to harm the convoy you have immediate kill authorization.

Sam tuned out all chatter over the comms in that moment. As the man rose and turned to walk away Sam drew in a deep breath, held it for a heartbeat, and sent the round down range. He watched closely through his scope. He knew the moment the round made impact and it was immediately evident that he had been successful in eliminating his target.

The world ground to an immediate halt for Sam. Nothing got through to his senses. He didn't hear the conversation through the comms, didn't feel the intense heat of the desert, couldn't feel the rifle in his hands or the hard cement on which he lay.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds, he sucked in an almost painful breath. He blinked. Then the world came crashing in around him.

Matt placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Good shot. Viper is asking if you can take out the IED? EOD is an hour out. Bear says it looks small enough and far enough away from the buildings that it won't do too much damage. Would have just barely damaged the Humvee if they had gotten close enough."

"Yeah." Sam answered as he drew in another deep breath before making adjustments to his scope again. "Anyone in the area?"

Matt did a quick scan to make sure there were no innocents anywhere near the device. "Negative. Cleared to fire."

Seconds later there was an explosion and a ball of fire went up where the IED had been placed.

"The device has been neutralized." Matt called over the comms. "You are clear to continue."

"Good job boys. Your replacements should be there momentarily. Meet up with us in five." Viper called over the comms. He was very pleased with his rookies at the moment.

"Viper." Bear looked across to his friend and CO. "That IED packed more heat than it looked like. If we had been caught in that blast it could have destroyed the Humvee."

"Well, I'm glad Overwatch caught it then." Viper smiled as the convoy made it's way to the rendezvous location where they would pick up their snipers. "Kid did good."

"Hmm, Kid. That might work." Oracle commented from his place in a Humvee further back in the convoy.

"I guess we'll see if it sticks." Spartan laughed.

* * *

**JTF2 Humvee - En Route to JTF2 Base - Afghanistan**

Sam stared out the window of the Humvee for the entire trip back to base. Matt was talking to Bear about explosives but Sam just couldn't get into the conversation. It had been a long day and he was tired. He allowed himself to zone out and simply stare out at the desert. He completely missed the glances from his CO in the rearview mirror.

"Alright men. Grab some grub and hit the rack." Viper ordered as the Unit piled out of the Humvees.

"You headed to report to General Braddock?" Bear asked as he slung his pack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll meet up with you guys in a bit." With that Viper headed to the command tent where General Jason Braddock's office was located.

"Man, I'm starving!" Matt exclaimed as he adjusted his rifle in his hand. "Come on, let's get these put up so we can eat."

Sam stood rooted in place for a moment before he met Matt's eyes. "You know what. I'm not really hungry. I'll stow these and you go eat."

"You sure man? You didn't eat much out there today." Matt's brows furrowed as he  _really_  looked at his best friend for the first time since the IED incident earlier.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. Concentrating down a scope for hours, you know. I'm just going to hit the rack and I'll eat when I wake up." Sam answered, plastering on as big a smile as he could which was barely there and not convincing in the least.

"Okay, if you're sure." Matt decided to just let it go. Sam had just taken out his first target and was probably just processing it.

"I'm sure. Go, eat, be merry." Sam took Matt's rifle and headed toward their tent. He was bone weary and just wanted to get some shut eye.

Twenty minutes later Viper entered the barracks to drop of some files before heading to the mess tent. It wasn't until he heard a small whimper from one of the cots that he even realized someone was in the tent. He watched as Braddock's head shifted from side to side. Viper wondered what kind of bad dream the rookie was having. He decided to stick around for just a few minutes just in case.

Sam suddenly sat bolt upright. His breath coming in quick gasps and his heart raced and his stomach churned. He clamped down hard and swallowed, trying to rid himself of the taste of bile in his mouth but suddenly realized he wasn't going to win that battle. He quickly reached for the small trash can between his and Matt's bunk and promptly lost the contents of his stomach.

Once done Sam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and closed his eyes tightly before suddenly opening them wide again. It was only then that he noticed his CO sitting on his cot not far away.

"Braddock?" Viper asked cautiously. He recognized the signs. The rookie was just starting to process the fact that he had taken a life. Viper knew because he had much the same reaction after his first mission kill.

"Excuse me sir." Sam quickly grabbed his boots and fled the tent. He sank to a crate several tents down and quickly pulled on his boots with trembling hands.

Once his boots were laced he sat up and looked around. Everyone was going about their business as if nothing had happened. And yet, Sam sat feeling as though someone had a grip on his heart and was trying to squeeze the life out of him. He put his elbows on his knees and lowered his head into his hands as another wave of nausea threatened him once again.

* * *

**JTF2 Base - Afghanistan**

Jason Braddock was headed to his quarters when he noticed a familiar form sitting on a crate not too far away. He briefly wondered what was wrong with his son when he remembered that Captain Archer said that Samuel had made his first kill while they were out on patrol.

He clearly remembered what that felt like. Knowing that you had ended a life. For a time after it didn't matter who the person was, or what they had done. When Jason had made his first kill shot he could only see the bullet making impact with the target and the blood splattering on the wall behind the man. By the looks of things that is what Sam was seeing.

After a brief moment of indecision he finally decided that in this moment he needed to be Sam's father, not his General. He strode purposefully in the direction of where Sam sat.

"General Braddock!" A Corporal rushed up to him. "I'm sorry sir but you're needed in command. One of our Unit's is in trouble."

Jason sighed as he turned back to the command tent. Sadly duty called. He vowed to check in with Samuel later to see how he was doing.

* * *

Two hours later Viper and Matt found Sam pounding away at a heavy bag. He had long since discarded his shirt and both men could see the layer of sweat on Sam's chest and back. Sam was pounding away at one of the heavy bags with as much force as he could muster.

"Sam, hey buddy. Time to stop." Matt approached his friend and cautiously placed a hand on his friends shoulder. He was ready to duck a punch if needed.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder. He swallowed hard as he sucked in several breaths and let his hands fall to his sides.

"Come on, let's have a seat." Matt guided his friend to a bench and lowered him down. "Talk to me."

"I killed him." Sam whispered after a long moment of silence. He dropped his chin to his chest and stared at his hand that lay palm up in his lap. "I took the shot and blew his brains out all over the desert. His blood is on my hands."

Viper knelt down in front of Sam and took his hands in his. "Sam, look at me."

Sam reluctantly raised his head and met his CO's gaze.

"You did good today. That man was intent on hurting people today and you stopped him." Viper said gently.

"I know in my head that I did the right thing, but I can't get the image of  _my_  bullet going through his head. I can still see his eyes as the life drained from them. I can see his blood on the ground where he lay. How do you deal with it?"

"By reminding myself of what was spared due to my actions. Imagine for a moment what would have happened if you hadn't taken the shot. The convoy would have continued on and the IED would have blown. The Humvee that Bear and I were in would have been blown to smithereens. In an instant Bear's two-year-old boy would have lost a father, his wife would be a widow. We would be escorting him home in a flag draped casket, laying him to rest in the cold ground, and witnessing all his friends and families heart break because he had been killed in action." Viper took a breath to let it sink it.

"That same man would have walked away, built another IED, blown up another Humvee, and sent another soldier home in a casket. That process would have repeated itself until someone finally took him out or he blew himself up trying to kill innocents." Viper moved a hand to Sam's shoulder.

"Just because we do what is right doesn't mean that we always get to feel right. You're going to have to process this. This won't be the last time you take a life. You have to find a way to deal with the emotions, remember why we do what we do, tuck away these feelings, and move on with life. If dealing with it means you come out here and beat the shit out of a heavy bag every time we come back from a mission then so be it. Just don't let what you're feeling sit and fester. I've seen too many good men let this job consume them until they can't take it anymore and they give up. Don't be one of those men."

"Let yourself feel the emotions, let them out. Then take a deep breath, let it go, and move on." Matt said as he squeezed his best friends shoulder. "I'm always here for you. Just like I know you'll be there for me when it's my turn to feel the pain. We will deal with this together, figure out how to move on together, and be a kick ass sniper team  _together_!"

Sam slowly nodded his head in acknowledgment. They were right. He couldn't let this get to him. This was his job, and he was damned good at it. With Viper and Matt's help he would find a way to feel the emotions, then let them go. Then and only then would he be able to become what he strived for.

The best sniper in Canadian Special Forces!


	9. Call Sign

**Main JTF2 Base - Afghanistan**

Two weeks after Sam's and Matt's first mission with the Unit they were sent after their first target. Up until this point they had simply provided protection details or engaged the enemy with other Units in the streets of Kandahar. But now they had a very specific mission, one man to take out.

"You ready for this, Kid?" Bear asked as they loaded up their gear into the provided Humvee.

"Oh yeah. Let's do this!" Sam had a huge grin on his face as he put his sniper rifle and ghillie suit in the vehicle.

"You seem a little too eager for this mission, Kid." Bear chuckled as he closed the back of the Humvee.

"Our target sells little girls into sexual slavery. He provides our enemy with weapons to shoot at us and blow us up with. He takes pleasure in taking soldiers captive and torturing them for information." Sam turned and met Bear's and Viper's eyes. "So yeah, I'm ready for this mission and to end his reign."

"Then let's do this." Viper turned to the Unit. "Mount up boys!"

As Bear drove Sam and Matt sat in the back talking about the last hockey game they had managed to see. They were deep and animated in their conversation and even drew the rest of the unit in on the conversation.

Viper turned to Bear with a smile as he muted his mic. "I'm glad the Kid has finally settled in."

"Me too. I was worried about him after that first mission. From what you told me he didn't handle his first lethal very well." Bear confided with a small smile of his own.

"Do any of us? I seem to remember you losing your lunch much sooner after the mission than the kid did. You shied away from pulling the trigger for a week after." Viper turned his attention to the road in front of them. "Each of us deal in our own way, in our own time. As a sniper he's going to have a heck of a lot more kills than us. He  _had_  to find a way to work through it or he wouldn't have made it this far."

"Very true. Kills are hard, especially that first one. I remember mine well." Bear glanced at Viper for a second before turning back to the road. "He's found a good outlet."

Viper smiled. Yeah, the kid  _had_  found a good way. Each mission that the kid had taken a target out they would return to base and Braddock would beat the crap out of a heavy bag. After a couple of hours the kid would wear down and drop into his bunk. Viper knew that after some time it wouldn't take as long for him to process. Braddock was strong, resilient, a good soldier, and a great sniper.

Turning his mic back on he tuned back in to the banter the Unit was currently engaged in. Laughing he joined in teasing Oracle about his latest conquest, a very clingy blonde. Oracle couldn't wait to get away from the main base so he wouldn't keep bumping in to her.

* * *

**Somewhere in Afghanistan**

"Okay boys, settle in. We don't know how long it will be before our target shows." Viper looked at each of his men. "Kid, Hawk, you two will take shifts in the overwatch position. Once the target shows Kid will be primary and Hawk, you'll be spotting him. In the meantime we will rotate out a spotter and perimeter duty. For now I want Kid and Spartan to find and take up a perch. The rest of us will keep an eye on the perimeter."

"Roger."

Sam and Oracle, the Unit's communications expert, moved off to the sniper perch Sam had pre-chosen. As Sam settled in under his ghillie suit and prepped his weapon Oracle settled in next to him, rifle within easy reach and rangefinder in hand.

They wait began.

* * *

Two days later they were still waiting. They hadn't encountered any hostiles, and their target still hadn't shown.

"Come on, Kid isn't original at  _all_." Matt stated from where he sat resting against a rock.

"Well what do you suggest then?" Spartan asked from his place as spotter.

Matt thought for a long moment. "Deadshot."

"No." Sam answered immediately.

"What about Sharkbait." Bear offered all while smothering his laughter.

"Sharkbait?" Matt turned to look at the second in command. Bear was shaking hard in his attempt to hide his laughing.

"From Finding Nemo! I like it." Coach laughed outright.

"I am  _not_  a clownfish." Sam stated firmly.

"Oh, oh, oh….I've got it!" Oracle was practically bouncing where he sat. "How about Baby Badass?! Huh? Huh?!"

"No!" Matt and Sam said in unison.

Matt knew that Sam wouldn't want to be called anything Badass as that was General Braddock's handle. Sam needed to make a name for himself. Not be under his father's shadow at all times.

"Nah, can't have two Badasses, no matter how badass he is." Viper stated firmly. "Any other serious suggestions?"

"I know a unit that named their sniper Blondie, just because he was blond. At least our suggestions are more creative." Bear commented as he scanned the countryside.

"I guess we'll just have to stick with Kid for now. At least until we can come up with something better." Viper concluded. "Don't worry, we'll get it eventually."

The Unit descended into silence after that. Matt closed his eyes to rest for a bit while Sam kept his eye to the scope. Everyone hoped it wouldn't be much longer before their target showed.

* * *

Sam was startled awake by a hand on his shoulder. Instantly fully aware he looked up and met Viper's eyes.

"Our target just showed."

Sam quickly wiped the sleep from his eyes and made his way to the perch. As he approached Matt rolled out of the way into the spotter position and Sam settled in behind the scope.

"He just entered the house through the front door." Matt explained.

"Number of hostiles with him?" Sam began scanning the windows of the house looking for his target.

"Five. Two went into the small building on the east side, three entered the house with him."

"Number of hostiles on the compound?"

"I clocked ten at last count. Doing their rounds."

Sam scanned the compound and confirmed Matt's count before scanning the windows.

"How we looking boys?" Viper asked from just behind Sam and Matt.

Sam waited until he had his sights on the target. "I have the target."

"Confirmed?"

"Target confirmed."

"Cleared to fire." Viper ordered.

Sam adjusted his hold on his weapon as Matt called out the conditions. Flicking the safety off he drew in a deep breath. Two heartbeats later his rifle hurled a round down range. Matt's eyes stayed fixed to the rangefinders as they waited.

"Perfect headshot. Kill confirmed." Matt finally acknowledged.

Sam drew in a deep, shuddering breath and swallowed hard. The first breath in after taking a shot seemed to burn every time.

"Alright boys, let's bug out before they come looking for us." Viper ordered.

Sam quickly packed up his rifle, slung his gear on his back, and took off at a run with the Unit as they headed back to their transport, then base.

* * *

"You did good today Sharkbait." Bear smiled as he turned around in the front seat of the Humvee. He could see that Sam was still processing the shot and was trying to lighten the mood.

Sam simply nodded his head. He was still working on putting away the image of the targets blood exploding from the back of his head when Sam's bullet travelled through it.

"Hey, you okay?" Matt asked as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam tore his gaze from the window and met Matt's eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay. I'm just asking cause you let Bear call you Sharkbait." Matt smirked.

Sam just blinked for a moment before turning his blue eyes to the second in command. "Sharkbait?"

"Yeah." Bears grin grew. "It fits right?"

"Do you have a death wish Bear?" Viper asked from the driver's seat. "You  _do_  know he is trained on how to kill in more ways than just with his rifle."

"Yeah, but he's just a little fish. He won't hurt me. Besides, bears eat fish." Bear knew he was taunting Sam, but they have a long drive ahead of them. He hoped this would help Sam process his emotions. The kid was getting better with it, but it's a process that takes time to perfect.

Sam's brows furrowed for a moment as he debated how to react.

Bear never saw him coming. Within seconds Sam lunged forward, wrapped his arms around Bear, and held him in a chokehold.

"I am  _not_  a clown or a fish." Sam growled in Bear's ear even as he grinned from ear to ear. "If you ever, and I mean  _ever_  call me Sharkbait again you will find that I'm no clownfish, I'm deadly like a piranha. Got me?"

"Gotcha." Bear whispered.

Sam released his hold on Bear and reclined back in his seat. Suddenly the Humvee erupted in laughter.

"Damn, remind me never to get on Braddock's bad side again!" Bear grumbled as he rubbed his neck.


End file.
